Killing the habit
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Tsuzuki no tiene pasado. Tendrá futuro en las manos de Muraki? O el deseo de suicidarse será más fuerte? TsuxhisxMur
1. 1

**Solo Tsuzuki es mío! MIOOO en mis más cochambrosos sueños. Jujujuju ya en serio, solo escribo fanfics, ni Yami no matsuei, ni ningún personaje me pertenece. El mundo es mas cruel que yo ; ;**

* * *

**1.

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en una habitación desconocida. Por un segundo se sintió al borde de la desesperación.

Se incorporó de la cama donde estaba echado y sus muñecas estaban vendadas. A través de la ventana al lado de la cama, el paisaje era totalmente blanco, cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Se empezó a preocupar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que era ese lugar, ni de donde venía, ni a donde iba a ir. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba. Desconcertado se sentó en la cama. Bajó sus piernas largas y se dirigió a la ventana.

Debía esperar un momento, de repente venía alguien a auxiliarlo. A sacarlo de la terrible confusión que se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

No tuvo que esperar mucho porque atravesó la puerta de la habitación un chiquillo de enormes ojos verdes. Al parecer no esperaba verlo despierto. Sorprendido, retrocedió un poco intentando no ser visto, no resultó como esperaba.

Quiso decir algo pero su boca tenía un sabor amargo. El recién llegado no sabía si acercarse o retroceder. No traía nada en las manos. Optó por retirarse.

Entonces se quedó de pie junto a la ventana. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Quien era ese chico. ¿Algún conocido suyo? No lo iba a saber si no le preguntaba.

Tenía el cuerpo adormecido y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se apoyó en la cama, valiéndose de esta para llegar a la puerta. Una vez hubo llegado a donde quería, una figura blanca apareció en el umbral, deteniéndolo.

"Despertaste..."

Totalmente blanco, desde el cabello hasta la piel. Su mirada fija en él, bastó para hacerlo retroceder intimidado. No sabía quien era este extraño, pero lo más probable era que podía tener las respuestas que él quería.

No debes estar de pie aún. Regresa a la cama que aún estás muy débil.- avanzó hacia él con pasos ligeros. - Es asombroso que tengas energías para levantarte cuando deberías estar bastante lánguido. De verdad que eres fascinante.-

No estaba seguro, pero sus palabras definitivamente no le parecieron agradables. Sin atreverse a desobedecer, se volvió a meter a la cama ayudado gentilmente por quien se acercaba a él cada vez más.

Levantó una mano de cera, tersa y blanca, y la pasó suavemente sobre su frente tibia, deslizándola con la delicadeza de una flor, descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta dejarla reposando sobre sus labios.

"Fascinante."

No encontraba voz para protestar, no podía articular palabra, no podía hablar con esos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Tuve suerte en encontrarte, de lo contrario habrías muerto..." sus dedos acariciaban sus labios."Gracias a mis cuidados te estás recuperando."

No podía evitar sentirse incomodo lidiando con esa mirada tan penetrante. Perdió la noción de como actuar, como responderle hasta llegó a dudar de si tenía voz para hacerlo.

"Me complace verte despierto mi adorado Tsuzuki. No podía esperar el momento de ver tus ojos abiertos, nuevamente. Son realmente muy bellos."

Así que ese era su nombre, por lo menos tenía uno. ¿Acaso este sujeto era algo suyo?

"No quiero que vuelvas a intentar quitarte la vida." Diciendo esto lo agarró del brazo apretándolo con fuerza. –No lo volverás a hacer porque no lo permitiré.-

Su voz se suavizó luego de ello, volviéndose suave y sedosa.

"No voy a perderte mi adorado. Ahora descansa, tienes que descansar y reponerte."

Juntó sus labios con los suyos, un beso ligero y veloz.

Lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sin que se diera cuenta estaba sobre él, sin que se percatara de lo que ocurría un dolor agudo se posó en su brazo, mientras un líquido transparente ingresaba a su torrente sanguíneo. El doctor no retiró sus labios hasta que los ojos de Tsuzuki se cerraron completamente.

Sonrió y se levantó. Puso a un lado la jeringa y arropó a su adorado con la mayor ternura del mundo.

"Descansa y recupera fuerzas, mi adorado." susurró.

**  
Continuará...  
Dejame un comentario, gracias por favor.**


	2. 2

**Aca esta el segundo capitulooo gracias por sus reviews. Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo hago un fic. **

* * *

**2.

* * *

**  
Despertó con el sonido de un cajón cerrándose. Abrió los ojos y como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda se incorporó sobre la cama. Se topó con ojos enormes y nerviosos, que lo miraban como si lo hubiera sorprendido cometiendo un terrible crimen. Apretó el mango de la escoba, que estaba pasando por el suelo de la habitación, con un gesto nervioso. 

Buscó su voz y esta vez si la halló. Aunque algo gastada su garganta, emitió al principio unos sonidos guturales, como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó sintiendo que se iba a volver loco si es que no obtenía una respuesta pronto.

El chico lo miraba asustado sin saber si moverse o no. Parecía confundido.

En la casa del doctor Muraki, señor. Esta es su habitación.

Así que vivía ahí, entonces. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Había estado enfermo según lo que digo ese sujeto misterioso. ¿Esa era su casa¿Acaso él también era médico?

Se veía confundido así que el chico pensó que de repente podía conversar un ratito con él. Aprovechando que estaban solos en la casa.

"Sí, señor Tsuzuki, el doctor Muraki no se encuentra en este momento. Vuelve más tarde, pero me dijo que lo atendiera en lo que necesitara. ¿Desea comer algo?"

Pero Tsuzuki no lo estaba escuchando, demasiado confundido porque tenía la mente en blanco. No podía recordar nada de nada, ni esa habitación, ni el paisaje, ni a Muraki, ni a nadie.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Por que estoy acá¿Que me pasó? Quiero saber, dime porqué estoy acá.

El chico lo miró extrañado, no sabía si responderle. El doctor seguro le iba a explicar en su momento como habían sido las cosas, a él no le tocaba. No supo que decirle, solo lo miró un momento mientras Tsuzuki perdía la paciencia.

"¿Por qué estoy en ésta habitación? Dime porque no puedo recordar nada. ¿Quién eres tú, quién soy yo¿Qué está pasando?"

No podía dejar de sentir lastima por él. Debía ser bastante triste estar en una situación así, pero menos mal el doctor se iba a encargar del asunto. De repente debía decirle a Tsuzuki cuan afortunado era de estar en manos de Muraki y debía estar tranquilo porque se iba a encargar de cuidarlo, como lo hacía con él, desde siempre. Sonrió para si mismo.

"Todo va a estar bien señor Tsuzuki, como antes. El señor Muraki nos va a cuidar mucho como siempre." sonreía."Todo va a estar bien… de verdad."

Tsuzuki lo miró extrañado sin perder el brillo en los ojos de este chiquillo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo este chico¿Acaso ese sujeto era algo de él? Su familia o algo así… acaso esa era también su casa, había vivido ahí desde siempre entonces.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hi..Hisoka."

"Dime… yo… qué me pasó… porque estoy en esta cama…."

Hisoka no supo si responder porque él mismo no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Pero se aventuró a darle una pequeña explicación con lo poco que él sabía.

El doctor Muraki lo trajo cuando se puso mal, señor Tsuzuki. Usted no puede recordarlo porque está un poco enfermo… pero ya está mejor porque el señor Muraki se ha encargado de cuidarlo muy bien.

Pero esta explicación no resolvía sus interrogantes. Por lo menos pudo saber que estaba enfermo.

"Dime…. Hisoka… esta es mi casa… quien soy… no puedo recordar nada…- se sentía cada vez peor, más confundido cada vez."

"Usted es el dueño de la casa así como el señor Muraki, viven juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes que yo viniera acá. Cuando el señor Muraki tan amablemente, me trajo a esta casa hace tiempo, señor. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, así como usted señor Tsuzuki, pero lamentablemente está un poco enfermo y no se acuerda de las cosas como pasaron…"

Le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y sincera a modo de alivio para su confusión. No sabía que más podía hacer por él.

"¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer?"

"Lo que quiero es salir de esta habitación y caminar un poco." Intentó levantarse pero las piernas las tenía entumecidas.

"El.. Doctor dice que es mejor que se quede en su habitación hasta que pueda…. Hasta que él ordene señor. Yo le traeré su comida a su cama…"

"Te lo agradezco pero quiero caminar un poco. ¿No tengo alguna enfermedad en las piernas no?-

Hisoka lo miró confundido, la verdad tampoco sabía gran cosa, porque nunca le decían nada a él. Sólo sabía que la orden era que no saliera de su habitación, pero no sabía si iba a poder detenerlo.

Tsuzuki no prestó atención y se abalanzó de la cama aunque sus piernas no le querían obedecer, las muy tercas. Cayó al suelo y fue auxiliado por el chico que corrió a levantarlo del suelo.

"Por favor Hisoka… déjame salir de la habitación, necesito salir de aquí. Tal vez si veo algo más que estas paredes puedo recordar algo."

No supo que contestarle, lo miró fijamente y suspiró. No podía decirle que no, pero tampoco desobedecer órdenes expresas del señor Muraki. Estaba en un terrible dilema.

Lo ayudó a regresar a la cama intentando encontrar una solución.

"Señor, para que salga de la habitación tiene que recuperarse, sobre todo poder mover sus piernas. Si desea le puedo ayudar a reponerse, pero mientras no va a poder salir de aquí."

Sonrió porque había encontrado una buena solución que por lo menos le iba a dar algo de tiempo.

Tsuzuki suavizó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era lo único que podía hacer era reponerse para poder valerse por si mismo. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, Hisoka… si me vas a ayudar a reponerme, es un trato."

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX**

La mañana y gran parte de la tarde la pasaron juntos. Hisoka llevó unos libros de la biblioteca de Muraki para leérselos. Aunque Tsuzuki podía hacerlo perfectamente, se derretía escuchando la voz del chiquillo, melodiosa e infantil. Habían palabras que no conocía que ni siquiera las podía pronunciar bien y era sumamente divertido escucharlo.

Por lo menos mataron el aburrimiento. No tuvo que quedarse contemplando las pelusas flotar, sino que pudo conversar un poco más con Hisoka. Le sacó información importante. Por ejemplo, que tenía 15 años y que el mes siguiente cumplía 16. También que Muraki venía de trabajar en el hospital cuando caía la noche y que la mayor parte del día la pasaba solo en casa.

Un dato importante era que había estado dormido mucho tiempo, varios meses según Hisoka y que Muraki no se despegaba de su lado.

Pero las heridas de sus muñecas eran bastante frescas.

Tsuzuki estaba riendo a carcajadas porque Hisoka no podía pronunciar una palabra sin que se le anudara la lengua, cuando sintieron la presencia de Muraki.

Era algo difícil de explicar, algo en el aire cambiaba, se hacía más pesado quizá.

Hisoka cerró el libro de golpe y abandonó la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tsuzuki se incorporó de la cama intentado bajar sus piernas. En eso estaba cuando sintió el sonido sordo, de algo que se estrellaba contra la pared. Luego pasos acercándose hacia su habitación y la puerta se abrió.

"Que bueno verte despierto Tsuzuki."

No le respondió porque no sabía como. Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza, tanta confusión aún.

"Veo que has estado…entretenido con el chico ese. Ya veo…" Se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso de saludo.

Tsuzuki se quedó perplejo, de repente era así como lo saludaba siempre…antes. Aceptó que lo besara en los labios, suavemente y hasta recibió las caricias en el rostro de buen modo.

"Espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho."

"Yo.. Quiero que me respondas algunas cosas…" exclamó sintiendo que la confusión lo carcomía por dentro.

Muraki retrocedió algo sorprendido por esta reacción inesperada. Pero si su adorado quería saber algo, estaba para responderle. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él.

"Quisiera que me digas… me expliques quien soy yo… y que hago acá…" Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. No era que no le creyera a Hisoka pero habían cosas que no le quedaron del todo claras.

Muraki respiró hondo y respondió.

"Es algo triste que me preguntes algo así, Tsuzuki, después de todo… Pero entiendo que por tu enfermedad no recuerdes las cosas como son. Tú y yo somos amantes y vivimos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero enfermaste y has perdido los hermosos recuerdos que tenemos juntos. No te aflijas que haré lo posible porque los recuperes."

Eso no era algo que esperaba escuchar. Lo miró fijamente un momento y sus ojos eran tan penetrantes. No sabía que pensar, debía ser cierto… si tan solo pudiera recordarlo.

"Mi adorado Tsuzuki. ¿Acaso crees que puedo mentirte? Es la verdad lo que te digo, es toda la verdad."

Sonaba a verdad, sonaba tan bien saliendo de sus labios pálidos. No podía evitar sentirse asustado. Si todo eso era cierto, él no podía recordar nada y por ende sentir nada por él.

"Yo… no sé que decir.. la verdad es que no puedo… no sé…"

"Mi Tsuzuki, sé que estás confundido… permíteme despejar todas tus duda…"se levantó con la delicadeza de un cisne de la silla. Se deslizó hacia él como una pluma blanca llevada por el viento hasta posarse sobre su cuerpo. Juntó sus labios con los suyos, suavemente. No podía resistirse, no podía ir en contra de él, no sabía porqué pero no se sentía bien con todo esto. Sólo deseo que algo sucediera, no importa lo que fuera, algo que lo liberara.

Un sonido en la puerta de un objeto que caía al suelo. Era Hisoka que traía una bandeja con medicinas y un pomo resbaló de sobre la superficie.

Muraki se levantó de sobre él, con un gesto irritado. Tsuzuki pudo respirar aliviado, sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

Hisoka los miraba asustado… recogió el pomo del suelo lo más rápido que pudo… pero ya era muy tarde. Muraki estaba sobre él. Le dio una bofetada sonora que lo lanzó a un lado de la pared.

Acto seguido Hisoka colocó la bandeja sobre el mueble, temblando un poco y salió de la habitación tan rápido como entró.Tsuzuki estaba perplejo… aún no salía de su asombro. Las cosas no salen como las deseas, pensó.

**Continuaráaa...**


	3. 3

**Todos los personajes de Yami no matsuei le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo sólo hago un fic, nada más. **

**

* * *

3. **

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose más cansado que nunca. El paisaje fuera de la ventana seguía siendo muy blanco. De nuevo quiso bajarse de la cama aferrándose al deseo de salir de la habitación, pero las piernas no le querían obedecer. Igual lo intentó, terco. Aterrizó en el suelo con estrépito.

Pasos en el corredor, la puerta se abrió con un sonido de visagras. No quiso voltear a ver quien era, sólo trataba de levantarse inútilmente. Unos brazos delgados lo asieron de los suyos para levantarlo del suelo. Tenía el cuerpo pesado aún, inexplicablemente cansado luego de haber dormido tanto.

"Hi..soka… estoy bien… " No tenía que voltear para saber que era él.

El chiquillo en silencio lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama de nuevo. Se quedó de pie frente a él. Tsuzuki lo miró curioso… al parecer mientras él dormía Hisoka no lo hacía. Tenía los ojos cansados y se le veía ojeroso.

Sentado en la cama sintió las punzadas de herida abierta. Se percató de que sus muñecas tenían de nuevo heridas frescas. Hisoka lo miraba con interés.

"señor Tsuzuki…¿desea que le traiga algo?"

"No necesito nada más que te quedes conmigo… no me quiero quedar solo. Es muy aburrido."

Hisoka lo miró extrañado y luego bajó la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado acceder a la petición pero desafortunadamente tenía que negarse.

"Lo siento señor… no puedo… quedarme con usted. Tengo aún labores por hacer y.."

"Entonces iré contigo… no me quiero quedar solo. Así que si me ayudas a levantarme iremos a donde tú vas."

Sorprendido y a la vez preocupado porque este pedido, a Hisoka le temblaban las manos.

"Señor.. Tsuzuki… no puede…"

"Que no puedo salir de aquí… ¿qué soy un prisionero? No me voy a quedar en esta habitación… y tú no me vas a detener. Ahora o me ayudas o lo hago yo mismo."

Ahora si estaba asustado. No podía detenerlo pero tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes del doctor. Tsuzuki cumplía su amenaza y se deslizaba de la cama con torpeza. Casi termina en el suelo si no fuera porque lo detuvo en el aire.

"A ver… Hisoka… ¿a dónde vamos primero?"

**XXXxxxxXXX**

Se instalaron en la biblioteca, después de mucho sufrir para bajar las escaleras. Era como aprender a caminar de nuevo. Como un niño tenía que valerse del chiquillo para desplazarse. Por alguna razón su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo, como si algo en su interior no lo dejara recuperarse totalmente.

A la hora del almuerzo, se desplazaron a la cocina, donde solía almorzar en soledad Hisoka y luego de disfrutar una buena sobremesa terminaron en la biblioteca.

Constaba de un espacio bastante amplio y cómodo. Toda recubierta de madera, con alfombras y tapices por todos lados. Terminaron sentados en cómodos sillones al calor de la chimenea encendida. Afuera aún hacía mucho frío.

Habían tantos libros ahí que se podían demorar días contándolos todos.Sin duda al doctor le encantaba leer. ¿O sería él? Lastima que no pudiera recordarlo, ni siquiera un título que le agradara.

Hisoka le tendió un libro diciéndole que era su favorito. La tapa del libro estaba algo manchada y sucia, el libro viejo y las hojas gastadas, rotas por dentro. Ese libro podría pertenecer a cualquier lugar menos a esa pulcra biblioteca. Pero si era el favorito de Hisoka… entonces quería leerlo. Debía haberlo leído muchas veces. Se lo tendió para que el chiquillo hiciera lo que tanto le gustaba… leerle.

Se acomodó en el sillón sintiéndose amodorrado por el calor del fuego y la voz de Hisoka. Era como el sonido de un arpa. Conocía todas las palabras y por momentos tenía la sensación que recitaba las oraciones de memoria. A este ritmo,se le fueron cerrando los ojos…poco a poco… y empezó a verlo todo borroso. De nuevo el sopor pesado del sueño pesaba tanto como sus párpados.

Quizá el sonido de su voz o el de los maderos quemándose… algo de eso tenían un efecto somnífero en él. No quería dormir más porque estaba harto de todo eso. Pero no pudo hacer nada contra el sueño que lo vencía… cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

Despertó en su habitación, echado de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde empezó el día. Hisoka no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio Muraki estaba a su lado, distraído revisando unos apuntes…

En seguida notó que estaba despierto y posó sus ojos sobre él.

"Mi adorado Tsuzuki… ¿dormiste bien? No debiste salir de la habitación, mí adorado… no estas en condiciones de moverte aún."

Su voz tenía una nota de reproche y a la vez enojo. Pudo recordar a Hisoka mencionándole que el doctor no quería que saliera de su habitación. Pero estaba tan harto de ese lugar.

"Estoy bien…"

"No lo estas… no quiero que vuelvas a salir de esta habitación hasta que yo te lo indique…"

"Te he dicho que estoy bien…" levantó un poco la voz… porque empezaba a perder la paciencia. Este lugar lo enfermaba tanto…

Muraki sonrió ligeramente al oír la protesta enérgica de su adorado. Lo adoró más en ese momento. No servía de nada discutir porque de igual modo no iba a volver a desobedecer sus órdenes.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó."Lo que pasa es que no me gusta estar solo y…. estar en esta habitación me pone muy nervioso… me pone mal."

"No te preocupes mi adorado. Yo haré que te sientas mejor." Se acercó a su lado y lo besó en los labios.

Tsuzuki lo aceptó sin protestar aunque no sin sentirse incomodo. Pero fue peor cuando el beso se tornó más intrusivo, cuando su lengua invadió su boca explorándola.

Esto no estaba bien…

Terminado el beso Tsuzuki sólo quería volver a estar solo. Pero no había nada más contrario a lo que quería Muraki. Si eran amantes debía ser de ese modo… era lo lógico… pero él no podía sentirse bien al lado del doctor. Eso lo hizo sentir mal.

Muraki lo estaba cuidando, se estaba preocupando por él y de ese modo lo trataba… alzándole la voz, despreciando sus caricias… sin duda era muy malo de su parte hacer eso. Era un malagradecido.

Se prometió que el siguiente beso lo iba a aceptar de buena gana.

"¿Te vas a quedar a mi lado?" Preguntó como un niño que le pide a su madre que no lo deje dormir solo durante la noche. De verdad necesitaba compañía.

"Todo el tiempo que gustes… mi adorado…" Intentó besarlo de nuevo.. pero se detuvo al ver los ojos cerrados de Tsuzuki… al parecer aún no lo aceptaba totalmente… Se sintió frustrado y cierta ira incómoda invadió su pecho. Tendría tiempo luego para deshacerse de esa molestia luego, ahora tenía que quedarse al lado de su Tsuzuki.

Se quedaron en silencio durante largas horas. Tsuzuki cerró los ojos porque no soportaba al doctor mirándolo de ese modo tan penetrante. Muraki lo llenó de caricias y besos hasta que se sintió más frustrado y enojado que nunca. Ya era bastante rechazo por esa noche. Era hora de que su adorado durmiera un poco más. Se levantó de su silla al lado de Tsuzuki le trajo una jeringa preparada, de sobre el mueble. Lo inyectó sin que opusiera resistencia.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido como un ave. Le besó las muñecas heridas y salió sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

Hisoka lo despertó cuando sin querer golpeó su cama con una escoba. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de la cama.

"Hisoka…"

EL chiquillo no volteó a responderle, sólo murmuró un saludito y se apuró a terminar de barrer la habitación.

"Hisoka… qué día es hoy… qué hora es… ¿cuánto dormí?"

Muchas preguntas y ninguna obtuvo respuesta. Al parecer no lo oyó, así que las repitió.

"Perdón señor… Tsuzuki… pero el doctor Muraki no quiere que esté cerca de usted, ni que le hable. Por favor no le diga que lo desobedecí por favor."

Tsuzuki no pudo dejar de percibir la nota de temor en su voz. El chiquillo se apresuró a marcharse… y él le respondió que no se preocupara que no le iba a decir nada.

Hisoka salió de la habitación no sin antes voltear un segundo y brindarle una sonrisa tímida. Tsuzuki tampoco pudo dejar de percibir que tenía el rostro hinchado y se movía con dificultad.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero era obvio que Muraki tenía algo que ver con todo esto. No sabía porque pero estaba seguro de ello.

Tuvo que esperar en medio del aburrimiento que llegara este para hablar con él. Pero no apareció en todo el día. Hisoka entró a llevarle su almuerzo y su cena. Entró y salió sin decir palabra. Muraki no llegó esa noche.

De nuevo despertó en el mismo lugar… de nuevo con la misma terrible monotonía. Se iba a volver loco si es que seguía así, prisionero en esa habitación.

Muraki entró a la habitación… pero no era de noche.

"Buenos días mi adorado… me imagino que debes estar con ganas de salir de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si primero tomas un baño y luego tomamos desayuno en el comedor?"

Casi no podía creer lo que oía. De repente estaba soñando con todo esto. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su carita adormilada aún.

Se preparó para saltar de la cama, no importaba si aterrizaba en el suelo de nuevo. Con tal de salir de ahí soportaría lo que fuera. Apenas acaba de pensar esto cuando lo siguiente fue Muraki tomándolo en sus brazos.

No se lo esperaba. Lo sacó de la habitación en sus brazos y lo llevó a una contigua.

Lo dejó reposando sobre otra cama, una grande. Luego vio que del cuarto de baño salía vapor y deliciosos aromas. De en medio de la humareda salió Hisoka, silencioso como siempre, pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y se detuvo al lado de Muraki, expectante.

Muraki lo ignoró completamente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en jugar con su adorado Tsuzuki. Con delicadeza tomó un lado de su ropa de dormir que era una bata blanca. Tiró despacio de un lado del cinturón que la mantenía adherida a su cuerpo y esta cayó a un lado de la cama. Con la bata suelta su cuerpo quedó expuesto y devorado por los ojos de Muraki.

Se quedó sin capacidad de reaccionar. Tsuzuki estaba aún atónito por este gesto del doctor. No se esperaba que hiciera algo así y delante de Hisoka. No reaccionó ni siquiera cuando con manos hábiles deslizó la bata sobre sus hombros y lo dejó desnudo y sentado sobre la cama.

Lo tomó de una mano haciendo que se levante poco a poco. Tsuzuki tenía tantas ganas de levantarse que no le importaba hacerlo totalmente desnudo, en medio de esta habitación desconocida y delante de Muraki. Se dejó manejar como un muñeco en las manos del doctor. De pie frente a él, las piernas le temblaban y las rodillas se le doblaban, pero consiguió dar un paso pequeño.

Muraki avanzaba delante de él, guiándolo al cuarto de baño donde lo esperaba una tina caliente para refrescar su cuerpo amodorrado. El frío le daba en la espalda haciendo que su piel se erizara. Un paso, luego otro y las piernas se le doblaban. Un paso más y cayó en los brazos de Muraki.

Pacientemente el doctor lo condujo a la tina de baño, despacio como un ritual. Llegaron juntos al baño donde Hisoka ya estaba ubicado haciendo los últimos preparativos para que ingresara al agua.

Primero un pie y luego el otro y cayó con torpeza sentado en la tina, salpicando por todos lados. El agua tan caliente se sentía tan bien… sus mejillas se colorearon al instante y el cambio de temperatura lo hizo relajarse más.

Muraki y Hisoka se acomodaron a ambos lados de la tina. Tsuzuki estaba por hundirse todito bajo el agua, moviendo sus pies debajo del agua disfrutando la suave sensación de la cerámica de la tina bajo sus deditos.

Hisoka tomó una esponja de baño y la humedeció en el agua, rozando la rodilla doblada de Tsuzuki que sobresalía del agua. Le tendió la esponja a Muraki quien se la arrebató de la mano. Acto seguido empezó a frotársela en el pecho.

Movimientos circulares con la esponja húmeda, bajo el agua. Era tan delicioso. Recostó su cabeza sobre el borde de la tina y cerró los ojos. Las manos del doctor seguían moviéndose bajo el agua… delicioso.

Recobró la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba bien esto, no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió los ojos con prisa pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. El doctor estaba frotándolo más abajo del pecho, llegando a su ombligo. Esto definitivamente no estaba para nada bien.

Volteó a ver a Hisoka, para pedirle ayuda de algún modo pero este estaba absorto siguiendo los movimientos del doctor. Demasiado ocupado al no querer perderse ni uno solo de sus acciones.

Sólo pudo hacer algo y era por si mismo. Se hundió completamente en el agua, no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Dos pares de manos lo sacaron de dentro del agua en donde empezaba a desear permanecer el resto de su vida.

Abrió los ojos y el cabello le tapaba la vista completamente. Hisoka le pasó una toalla por la cara permitiéndole ver de nuevo. Al doctor esto le pareció bastante cómico porque sonrió complacido. Un momento después se incorporó de donde estaba y dejó a Hisoka acabar lo que había empezado.

Por lo menos Tsuzuki logró su cometido… aunque con Hisoka haciéndole lo mismo… se sentía mejor después de todo.

El baño terminó cuando Hisoka consideró que estaba bien limpio y lo ayudó a salir de la tina poniéndose de pie. Una vez estuvo de pie y chorreando agua lo envolvió en una toalla grande. Tsuzuki se sintió como un niño pequeño en todo sentido y ya no le estaba gustando jugar ese papel. Se empezó a secar solo temiendo que alguien más lo hiciera por él.

Hisoka lo llevó a donde estaba la cama grande. Ahí lo esperaba Muraki con ropa dspuesta para que él la use. ¿Es que acaso pensaba también vestirlo? Como si fuera un juguete, una muñeca a la que se le baña y le viste a capricho.

Al parecer no era más que eso esa mañana, una muñeca.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

Tanto sacrificio de su parte valió la pena. Luego del baño y el ritual para vestirlo desayunó con Muraki en el comedor. Hisoka sirvió el desayuno pero no los acompañó en la mesa.

No se atrevió a preguntar porque. De cierto modo este doctor lo intimidaba.

No conversaron mucho durante el desayuno, porque no tenía nada que decir y sobretodo porque el doctor adoraba contemplarlo.

Luego del desayuno lo llevó a dar un paseo por la casa.Nada le parecía familiar, aunque se rompía la cabeza tratando de recordar algo de su vida. Pero nada venía a su mente.

"¿En qué piensas mi adorado?"

Volteó a verlo porque sus pensamientos lo habían sacado fuera de la habitación donde estaban sentados en ese momento.

"En … que no puedo acordarme nada de nada. Como si mis recuerdos fueran un agujero en el que solo hay oscuridad. Lo siento… no me puedo acordar de cómo era yo antes."

"Me complacería mucho hacértelo recordar mi adorado Tsuzuki… si tú lo deseas…."

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave, el cual se fue tornando más intenso. Pero igual no se sentía bien. Descendió besándole el cuello, besando su orejita, lamiéndola y humedeciéndola profundamente.

Pero ningún recuerdo venía a su mente. No estaba bien esto, no había nada bueno en todo esto. Cerró los ojos tratando de que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Pero Muraki seguía con sus caricias. Esto no estaba bien, no podía sentir nada por él. Nada.

Muraki lo dejó tranquilo al darse cuenta de que no obtenía ningún tipo de resultado con todo esto. Aspiró el suave aroma de su cabello recién lavado y le dio un último beso en la nuca.

Mi adorado Tsuzuki… será fascinante hacerte recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos… pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Hisoka daba vueltas por la casa, ocupado en sus quehaceres. Tsuzuki estaba de lo más aburrido pasando las hojas de un libro que sacó de la biblioteca. A pesar de su insistencia, Hisoka no pasaba tiempo con él y lo evitaba en todo momento.

Quería su compañía, porque por alguna razón se sentía bien a su lado.

Si tan sólo pudiera caminar un poco más rápido y no se fatigara apenas daba unos cuantos pasos, tal vez podría alcanzarlo y preguntarle porque tanto apuro. Porque no quería estar cerca de él, porque lo evitaba de ese modo.

También quería preguntarle acerca de unos ruidos extraños de la noche anterior. Al inicio un sonido tenebroso lo despertó de sus sueños pesados. Pensaba que podía ser un gato que maullaba en la noche, pero los gatos no salen a la intemperie con este frío. Y no había visto ningún gato en la casa. Al inicio sonaba con el llanto de un bebé. Luego sonaba a gritos ahogados.

Se quedó echado en su cama incapaz de moverse porque tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Quiso acercarse a ver que era aquello pero no pudo mover ni un músculo.

Ahora estaba de lo más intrigado.Pero por lo menos no estaba echado como una momia en su cama y las heridas de sus muñecas estaban casi cerradas.

Hisoka pasó por su lado tan rápido como el vuelo de una mosca. Como atrapar una mosca en el aire, pensó, quizás atrapándola de las alitas.

"Te tengo."

Hisoka volteó sorprendido cuando Tsuzuki lo atrapó del brazo cuando volvió a pasar delante de él. No debió hacerlo, no debió mirarlo al rostro, pero era muy tarde.

"¿Qué… te pasó?"

De un tirón se soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Tsuzuki hablando solo, preguntándole por lo ocurrido al viento.

Pero esta vez no se lo iba a sacar de encima tan fácil. Se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el infinito por una respuesta. El chico tenía toda la cara magullada y quería saber que había pasado. Si es que Muraki tenía algo que ver con esto…

Lo atrapó de nuevo en la cocina, hasta donde lo siguió. Estaba agachado bajo la mesa, como un niño jugando a las escondidas.

"Hi so…ka…"

"Señor Tsuzuki, estoy bien… por favor… no se preocupe por mi. Váyase."

Tenía algo blanco en los brazos, algo peludo. ¿Un conejo? No, era un gato, un gatito.

"¿Es esa tu mascota?"

Hisoka no le prestó atención y volvió a pedirle que se vaya. Tsuzuki lo ignoró esta vez y se dirigió hacia él en pos del gatito.

"Que bonito y que pequeñito es... ¿cómo se llama?"

Tsuzuki le arrebató el gatito de sus manos. Hisoka no opuso resistencia. Esto no estaba bien, no debía estar cerca de él.

"¿No le has puesto nombre todavía?"

"Señor Tsuzuki…"

"Pero que nombre tan curioso para un gatito tan chiquito…" Exclamó sonriendo.

No podía creer que se comportara de ese modo tan infantil, como un niño al que le dan una mascotita. No podía ser este el mismo sujeto que el doctor Muraki decía… pero él nunca mentía… jamás.

Con temor quiso de vuelta al gatito pero Tsuzuki estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar su dedo de las fauces del minino. Como era aún un bebe sus dientes estaban tan afilados como agujas y todo lo que se le ponía en frente era blanco de sus mordidas.

"Parece que tu gatito tiene hambre."

Hisoka tomó esto como una órden. Enseguida le sirvió en un platito un poco de leche y el gatito empezó a beberla.

Se quedaron contemplando como el gatito llenaba su estómago. Hisoka se quedó de pie mientras que Tsuzuki se sentó en una silla y colocó su barbilla sobre la mesa, para obtener un mejor ángulo desde donde ver comer al minino.

Hisoka estaba por salirse de la cocina cuando Tsuzuki volvió a la carga.

"Me estabas contando que te pasó en la cara." Preguntó sin quitrarle los ojos de encima al gatito.

Hisoka hizo una mueca agria y se mordió los labios. No quería responderle, ni siquiera quería hablar con él.

"Te escucho…."

"Nada señor Tsuzuki sólo que… yo… en verdad no es nada…"

Porqué le preguntaba por esto, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurría además. Esto era una burla, se estaba burlando de él, sin duda.

"A mi me parece que alguien te golpeó en la cara…. ¿y no fue el gatito, no? No fuiste tu minino mordelón… que lindo eres… eres lindo y peludito sabes…."

Tsuzuki era extraño, primero sonaba tan serio y luego se comportaba como un niño chiquito. Para que le preguntaba si sabía la respuesta. Esta vez Hisoka aprovechó el pánico y salió de la cocina a toda prisa, por la puerta que daba al panorama todo cubierto de nieve.

Hisoka …Pensó

Ese chico estaba loco. Con todo ese frío afuera y él saliendo. Debía estar mal de la cabeza, de repente pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en esa casa.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Esa noche Tsuzuki esperó a que Muraki llegara, sentado en el comedor. Forzó a Hisoka a quedarse con él y con el gatito sin nombre. Muraki llegó y la casa de nuevo tomó un ambiente pesado y opresivo. Hisoka empezó a temblar y fugó con todo y gato a la cocina.

Tsuzuki se quedó en silencio donde estaba. Esperando que viniera el doctor.

"Hisoka… ven aquí…" Pudo oír su voz grave sonar apenas entró a la casa. Hisoka salió a recibirlo y escuchó sus pasos ligeros cumpliendo la orden

"Señor… Muraki.. bienvenido a …"

Un sonido sordo y el ruido de algo que caía pesadamente al suelo. Tsuzuki no sabía bien que estaba sucediendo pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

"El señor Tsuzuki está en el comedor." Le dijo Hisoka con voz resentida.

Muraki avanzó hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba Tsuzuki incómodo por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Mi adorado… me estabas esperando."

"Sí. Yo quería recibirte aquí y… verás… quiero que dejes de golpear a Hisoka…" Se lo dijo a quemarropa. Muraki sorprendido abrió los ojos algo confundido. Es que acaso ese chiquillo se había atrevido a decirle algo.

"Tsuzuki… qué dices…"

"Qué lo dejes tranquilo… no tienes porque golpearlo. Ya déjalo."

Ese mocoso se las iba a pagar, lo iba a hacer pagar. Le sonrió sinceramente a Tsuzki y con aire de inocencia se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

"Mi adorado… no es lo que te imaginas… pero está bien… accederé a lo que tu me pidas… sólo con una condición…. Que tu también hagas lo que yo te pido…"

A Tsuzuki le pareció bastante justa su petición. Si con esto dejaba de lastimar a Hisoka estaba de acuerdo.

"Acepto." respondió sonriendo levemente.

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Muraki fue de pura felicidad.

"Perfecto mi adorado… entonces… quiero que hagas lo que yo te pida… esta misma noche."

Sin saber porque eso no sonó tan bien como esperaba. De repente no debió acceder tan a la ligera, podía llegar a arrepentirse. Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás…y pudo saber que esa iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche.

**Continuará...**


	4. 4

**Solo Tsuzuki es mío! MIOOO en mis más cochambrosos sueños. JUJUUUJU ya en serio, solo escribo fanfics, ni Yami no matsuei, ni ningún personaje me pertenece. El mundo es mas cruel que yo ;;**

**Este capítulo está editado. Si quieres leer la versión original, con el toquecito de Lemon, ve en mi página web, donde encontrarlo.  
****

* * *

****4.

* * *

**

Hacía frío y la piel se le estaba erizando… su espalda desnuda recibía de lleno el aire helado que provenía del corredor que conectaba las habitaciones. En silencio esperando que Muraki saliera, en la oscuridad del cuarto de baño. No se sentía del todo bien… no estaba seguro de querer seguir con su promesa…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nunca fuera a salir del baño. Cerró los ojos cuando vio la puerta abrirse, apretó los labios al primer contacto de los labios de Muraki con los suyos.

Pronto su espalda desnuda probó el frío de las sábanas al terminar echado bajo el cuerpo del doctor. Extrañamente familiar todo esto… seguramente empezaba a recordar su vida pasada. Pero no eran recuerdos agradables…

Muraki lo asfixiaba penetrando su boca con su lengua exploradora. Recorría el interior de su boca exhaustivamente. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretándolo y estrujándolo contra su pecho. Clavando sus dedos filudos en sus hombros, recorriendo su pecho agitado, mordiendo de cuando en cuando su cuello.

Tsuzuki tiró su cabeza para atrás tratando de zafarse de debajo de él. Ya no podía tolerarlo un segundo más. Pero el doctor lo apretó aún más, complacido por estos movimientos… sentía como le clavaba los dedos en los hombros….

No servía de nada intentar escapar… había accedido al trato… pero esto era demasiado…

Muraki siguió adelante con lo que había empezado… besándolo… apretándolo… mordiéndolo. Lo hizo gritar un par de veces cuando atrapó entre sus dientes uno de los pezones rosados de su adorado Tsuzuki.

Era justo esto lo que deseaba tanto… tenerlo así… de este modo…

Escurrió sus dedos hasta sus caderas y descendió aún más… Tsuzuki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y volvió a gritar. No se lo esperaba, la sorpresa era deliciosa y esa noche Muraki estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Recuerda nuestro trato." susurró en su oído.

Tsuzuki lo recordaba bien y se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado. Pero Hisoka no merecía ese tratamiento, así que si esto servía para que deje en paz al chico, entonces podía soportarlo. Apretó los labios una vez más para no gritar.

"Mmm… Mura…ki…."

"Shhhhh…"

Tsuzuki no encontraba más voz para protestar… sólo se mordió los labios mientras Muraki levantaba sus caderas y se colocaba debajo suyo. Tuvo que contener un grito cuando algo más duro y grueso entró en vez de los dedos.

Ahora sí que se arrepentía hasta de la última letra que usó para aceptar el trato. El dolor era insoportable y como si fuera poco Muraki se movía dentro de él, haciendo que lo lastimara aún más.

No podía evitar gimotear violentamente… reprimiendo algunas lágrimas… dolía mucho.

Muraki en silencio se empujaba dentro de él. Sintiendo que tocaba el cielo se abandonó un momento haciendo gritar a su adorado. Pero tenía que tener cuidado de no romperlo, esa muñeca era muy delicada para maltratarla. Así que reaccionó y aligeró los movimientos, más despacio y menos profundo.

El resultado fue el mismo… Tsuzuki empezó a gritar… Sus gritos eran deliciosos… ahora si que iba a llegar al clímax muy rápido. Esos gritos lo excitaban tanto… y de nuevo se entregó al placer extremo y lo hizo muy fuerte.

Tsuzuki no soportaba más… hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas y se zafó como pudo… se arrojó de la cama. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie el dolor no lo dejó hacerlo. Aterrizó en el suelo de nuevo.

Muraki le sonreía como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Se acercó a él sin que pudiera escapar y lo levantó en peso. Lo regresó a la cama y lo acomodó como quien recuesta una muñeca.

Volvió a echarse sobre él sin que pudiera reaccionar. Había algo que evitaba que se moviera… algo que hizo que se moviera maquinalmente cuando Muraki lo hizo girar para tener otra posición en la cama.

De pronto perdió la noción de las cosas y se halló en un limbo. Como alguien que mira su cuerpo desde el techo y se ve miserable. Prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos con Muraki… hasta permanecer en medio de la nieve se veía mejor.

Ya no sentía dolor… ya no podía sentir nada sólo mucho asco… quería que todo terminara para desaparecer de una vez del mundo. No podía seguir con esto, pero parecía que pronto iba a terminar. Muraki estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Lo sabía por su respiración agitadísima y por los gemidosque emitía su garganta..

Por lo menos uno de los dos lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Y así era… así fue… No pudo sentir nada. Sólo se sentía miserable. Una vez Muraki liberó sus caderas se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y sin que el doctor lo pudiera detener corrió al baño.

Muraki lo siguió de prisa pero Tsuzuki fue más rápido. Entró al baño y nada estaba en su sitio, pero pronto encontró una navaja de afeitar y se abrió dos surcos de sangre en cada muñeca.

"Demonios..." susurró Muraki. Se acercó tratando de quitarle la navaja antes que se siga abriendo más heridas.

Tsuzuki no lo miraba, cada vez era lo mismo… sólo se preocupaba en como abrirse más heridas…

Muraki se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que lo lanzó al suelo. La navaja salió volando y cayó dentro de la tina de baño. Tsuzuki aún en trance, reaccionó muy rápido y corrió fuera del baño antes de que Muraki lo pudiera atrapar.

Chorreando dejó un sendero de sangre por donde pasaba. Estaba confundido y no tenía capacidad de razonamiento. Salió de la habitación con tal de estar lejos del doctor. Las piernas no le querían obedecer pero él las obligaba a funcionar.

Corrió un poco antes de resbalar e irse al suelo en el pasadizo. Hisoka apareció de la nada, al final del pasillo, atraído por el bullicio.

Lo vio en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie y sintió pena por él. Se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se acercó a él, despacio. Notó que de nuevo sus muñecas eran dos ríos carmesí y se sobresaltó un poco.

"Ahí estás idiota. No dejes que se escape…"

Ahí venía Muraki y mejor era obedecerle en lo que le decía. Se acercó a Tsuzuki quien al parecer se había rendido finalmente. Le colocó la chaqueta encima, pero Tsuzuki reaccionó saltando para ponerse de pie y seguir huyendo. Como Hisoka estaba en su camino no pudo evitar toparlo y cayó sobre él

Hisoka no atinó a nada más que prenderse de sus hombros a la hora de caer los dos al suelo.

Muraki aprovechó para llegar y atrapar a Tsuzuki de un brazo. Le inyectó rápidamente un líquido transparente sin que este reaccionara a la sensación punzante. Tsuzuki cayó sobre Hisoka, aletargado. El doctor levantó a su adorado en sus brazos y le dio un puntapié a Hisoka.

"Date prisa idiota."

Hisoka se puso de pie al instante. Recogió del suelo su chaqueta y los siguió rumbo a la habitación de Tsuzuki.

Muraki lo acomodó en su cama y procedió a vendarle las muñecas con la ayuda de Hisoka. Esta vez su adorado Tsuzuki se había abierto dos heridas profundas. Pero no había de que preocuparse, iba a estar bien.

A Hisoka no le agradaba el olor a sangre, siempre hacía que se mareara un poco. Resistía el impulso de tambalearse y caerse de espaldas. Aguantaba estoicamente mientras que Muraki curaba a su adorado.

Pronto estuvo bien vendado.

"Trae sábanas limpias y algo para lavarlo, Rápido." Le ordenó.

"Sí señor…"

Hisoka abandonó la habitación en busca de las dichosas sábanas, una esponja de baño y un recipiente para el agua. Todo estaba en su sitio, sobre todo el lavatorio que usaba para asear al señor Tsuzuki. Mejor se daba prisa porque al señor Muraki no le gustaba esperar. Si se demoraba seguro iba a tirar de su cabello o lo iba a golpear con algo. Siempre lo hacía… Sonrió mientras llevaba las sábanas a toda carrera. Cuando entro a la habitación el doctor estaba besando los labios de Tsuzuki.

La verdad no podía entenderlo. Como rechazaba al doctor Muraki si él era tan bueno con ambos. Sin duda el doctor Muraki debía querer mucho al señor Tsuzuki para cuidarlo tanto. Como lo cuidaba a él… aunque ojala lo acariciara de ese modo y lo besara así… pero…

Apretó las sábanas que traía entre sus brazos sintiendo algo de tristeza colarse en sus ojos… si es que el señor Muraki lo tocara de ese modo… su mundo sería perfecto.

"¿Qué estás mirando mocoso?"

"Lo siento señor Muraki." respondió sonriendo

Tsuzuki seguía aún desnudo sobre la cama, manchando las sábanas con mucha sangre.

Hisoka hizo un segundo viaje por el lavatorio y la esponja. No se demoró mucho en volver y Muraki se hizo a un lado para que haga su trabajo.

El agua no estaba muy caliente, más bien tibiecita. Humedeció la esponja en el agüita y procedió a pasarla por el cuerpo de Tsuzuki. Al contacto su piel se erizó. El doctor Muraki estaba atento a su labor.

Con la prisa de la persecución, el doctor había alcanzado a envolverse en una bata blanca, la cual ahora estaba manchada de sangre también. Luego la lavaría muy bien para que se la pudiera poner de nuevo. Esa bata era una de sus favoritas, siempre se la ponía.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado al asear al señor Tsuzuki, él era muy importante para el doctor. Primero le lavó los brazos cuidando de no mojar las vendas.

El señor Muraki al ver esta escena decidió ayudarlo gentilmente. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimar al señor Tsuzuki. Despacio, aunque no se iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente porque el doctor siempre lo hacía dormir luego de todo. Así podía descansar plácidamente. El doctor era tan bueno con ellos.

En eso estaba, cuando el doctor Muraki lo empujó sobre la cama. Hizo que su frente chocara con el colchón al lado de las rodillas del señor Tsuzuki. No tenía que decírselo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dejó la esponja a un lado y esperó lo siguiente.

El doctor Muraki lo agarró del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás haciendo que arquee su espalda. Lo jaló hacia él y lo hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Entonces lo besó, con mucha fuerza, apretándole las mejillas, apretándole el cuello. Dolía mucho, sus labios, su garganta… en todos los lugares donde el doctor le clavaba los dedos.

Luego lo apoyó sobre la cama, al lado del señor Tsuzuki. Y siguió besándolo con fuerza. Lo levantó en peso y lo sentó en la cama esta vez. Hisoka no estaba seguro de sacarse la ropa o no. Mejor esperaba la orden del doctor antes de hacer nada. Así que Muraki empezó a tirar de su ropa en señal de que la quería fuera. Así fue, se la sacó al instante.

Muraki continuó besándolo y mordiéndolo. Lo hacía llorar, siempre lo hacía llorar, pero no importaba… El doctor tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo esta noche también… así que lo empujó hacia atrás y tiró de sus pantalones para retirarlos del camino. Hisoka le facilitó la vida dando un saltito y liberándose de los pantalones al instante. Luego se volvió a subir a la cama y el doctor se volvió a colocar en medio de sus piernas.

Lo agarró del cabello y de nuevo lo hizo arquearse hacia atrás. Eso permitió que se levantara un poco de la cama, facilitandole las cosas al doctor. Hisoka gritó de dolor… de puro dolor… sobre todo cuando el doctor le apretó la garganta para que se quede en silencio. Siempre lo apretaba de ese modo, casi al borde de la asfixia. Sobre todo cuando estaba por alcanzar el clímax le apretaba la garganta hasta que el chiquillo se asfixiaba… eso era muy placentero.

Elsiempre encontraba nuevos métodos para lastimarlo. Y todo era culpa del señor Tsuzuki, Hisoka sabía eso muy bien. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, silenciosas por que su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta.Lo estaba lastimando mucho, para eso servía después de todo.Lo hacía llorar tanto… y eso era delicioso…

Hisoka no se movía de donde estaba así que el doctor pudo estirarse un poco y tomar del mueble, al lado de la cabecera de Tsuzuki, un par de agujas… las destapó entonces. Tomó una de ellas y colocó la punta sobre la garganta de Hisoka, con la mano libre. Araño con la punta filosa su garganta, dibujó su yugular y luego descendió hasta uno de sus pezones.

Hisoka se mordió los labios porque no era la primera vez que el doctor jugaba con agujas. Le clavó una en la piel sensible del pezón… despacio…. Muy despacio. Y apretó más su garganta para ahogar los sonidos que se le escapaban.

El chiquillo no sangraba porque el piquete era muy leve. Quizá si traspasaba el pezón con la aguja. Ya lo había hecho antes, una vez que jugando casi lo convirtió en un alfiletero al chico. Decidió introducirla un poquito, lo suficiente para dejarla prendida en la piel sin que lo atravesara completamente.

Se prendió de sus labios secos, humedeciéndolos con su saliva. Estaba por llegar al clímax de nuevo.

"¿Me amas Hisoka?"

"nnnnn si señor Mur…aki..nnnn síiii"

"¿Cu…ánto me amas… Hisoka?"

"Muchí…simooooo más que … nnnn a nadaa anaaaaaaa."

Lo hizo gritar todavía más y ahogó sus chillidos con sus labios. Sabía que el chico no mentía, lo amaba como el puñal ama la herida abierta. Lástima que él no sintiera nada por él. Sólo por su adorado Tsuzuki, por nadie más. No le fue difícil llegar una vez más, dentro de Hisoka esta vez. Lamió sus mejillas saladas por las lágrimas y posó su vista sobre su adorado Tsuzuki quien dormía profundamente por el efecto de la droga que corría por su sus venas.

Una vez el placer se hubo consumado, ya no tenía sentido tener a Hisoka a su lado. Se desprendió liberando su garganta, dejando huellas rojas sobre la piel. La aguja que seguía prendida permanecería ahí hasta que le permitiera al chico retirarla. Hisoka no se movía, ni respiraba sin su permiso.

Se acomodó bien la bata blanca, ensangrentada y se dio la vuelta, para acomodarse en una silla mientras que el chiquillo acababa con su trabajo. Las sábanas no podían permanecer sucias, su adorado Tsuzuki no podía verlas en ese estado cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente.

Hisoka se demoró en recuperarse del dolor que sentía en sus entrañas y en su pecho. Tosió en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido por la asfixia. Luego aún sin ropa terminó lo que estaba haciendo sin que Muraki se vuelva a fijar en él.

Cambió las sábanas, despacio para no perturbar al señor Tsuzuki, despacio para que el señor Muraki lo mire una vez más.

Una vez terminó el señor Muraki lo despachó de la habitación. Tomó sus ropas del suelo y se dispuso a salir, aún adolorido. Cuando iba de salida la aguja se desprendió de su pecho. No supo que hacer en ese momento, si volverla a su lugar o esperar que el señor Muraki le indicara que hacer.

Pero estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando al señor Tsuzuki como para fijarse en él. Luego habría tiempo. Cuando el señor Tsuzuki lo rechazara de nuevo, seguro iba a ir a buscarlo para darle mucha atención.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Tsuzuki despertó cerca del medio día encontrándose solo en su habitación de nuevo. Despistado y confundido como siempre. Se levantó de la cama pero sintió que las sus piernas no querían levantarse. Así que permaneció en cama un rato más… pero nadie venía. Seguro Hisoka estaba por ahí dando vueltas. Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero sus piernas no eran las mismas que el día anterior.

Tuvo que permanecer en cama de nuevo. Aún se sentía muy cansado sin saber por qué. Ademas no había hecho nada como para cansarse el día anterior. Sólo cenar con Muraki y… nada más… luego debió irse a la cama.

Hisoka apareció en su habitación rato más tarde. Venía a fijarse si estaba despierto para traerle su almuerzo. Efectivamente estaba bien despierto.

"Hisoka… entra… ¿qué haces mirando desde la puerta? "

"Lo siento… señor Tsuzuki… iré por su almuerzo enseguida,"

"No… quiero ir al comedor… así que ayúdame a levantarme."

No podía desobedecerle así que se acercó a la cama y lo ayudó a bajarse de esta. Tsuzuki se apoyó en su cuello rozando con una mano la rayita ardiente que dibujó el doctor Muraki con la aguja la noche anterior.

Se estremeció por el dolor, pero sonrió al recordar quien se la había hecho.

Una vez estuvieron de pie, las piernas de Tsuzuki no le funcionaron más… se fueron al suelo ambos.

Eso le pareció comiquísimo a Tsuzuki que estalló en carcajadas. No le dolió al parecer. Hisoka intentó levantarse al momento, junto con él pero el señor no quería levantarse del suelo. Desde ahí lo miraba muerto de risa…

"¿Está bien… señor?"

"Sí claro… más bien quiero vestirme y darme un baño. ¿Puede ser antes de almorzar o ya tienes mucha hambre?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuzuki se sentía como un niñito esperando que su mamá lo bañe en la tina. Sentado en una banquita al lado de la tina mientras Hisoka la llenaba y colocaba los implementos de limpieza a un lado.

El baño era un lugar oscuro en donde apenas entraba un poco de luz del día. De noche debía ser un lugar bastante tenebroso. El suelo era de cerámica helada y las paredes blancas como las de un hospital. No tenía cortinas de baño pero si un espejo grande sobre el lavadero. La luz caía ligeramente sobre el espejo haciendo que se vea más tétrico que nunca. La tina igual de cerámica blanca inmaculada a medio llenarse.

Pronto estuvo listo todo y Hisoka se lo quedó mirando. Tsuzuki no supo que hacer, ni qué quería el chico ahora. Lo miró extrañado esperando que le dijera con palabras, no con miradas lo que quería.

"Señor… entre a la tina… por favor…'

Tsuzuki se ruborizó todito con la sola idea de estar desnudo frente al chiquillo. Debía ser una broma así que le siguió la corriente. Hizo el ademán de que se metería al agua tal y como le dijo. Al ver que Hisoka no se movía de su puesto se empezó a preocupar.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí mientras me baño?"

"Si el señor desea, me voy ahora mismo."

"Si quieres quedarte bueno… pero…"

Hisoka tomó su puesto al lado de Tsuzuki dispuesto a atenderlo, tal y como hacía con el doctor Muraki. En algunas ocasiones el doctor disfrutaba metiéndolo a la tina con agua muy caliente, tanto que hacía que la piel se le pusiera roja. Una vez casi lo ahoga cuando se estaba bañando con él. Lo tomó por el cuello y hundió como si fuera un gatito en el agua. Sumergió su cabeza bao el agua mientras él pataleaba levemente. Pensó que iba a morir, pero justo antes de que esto sucediera lo soltó. El doctor encontraba muy divertido intentar asfixiarlo, porque lo hacía siempre que tenían sexo.

El chiquillo arrodillado en el suelo lo atendía en lo que necesitara, tomó la esponja de baño y se la frotó en la espalda con mucho cuidado. Era tan relajante que Tsuzuki se chorreó en la tina casi hasta que el agua le cubra todo el rostro.

El baño estuvo silencioso hasta que Tsuzuki en un arranque de aburrimiento de empezó a salpicar a la cara a Hisoka. El chiquillo no pareció estar muy contento con todo esto. Pero era incapaz de protestar así que se quedó en silencio. En eso estaba cuando notó que Hisoka tenía una raya roja y unas manchas moradas en la garganta.

"¿qué te pasó en el cuello?" Hisoka respondió con toda naturalidad que nada.

"En serio dime que te pasó."

"Nada Señor Tsuzuki, nada."

"Mentira. Tienes unas marcas moradas ahí y esa es una herida. Dime que te pasó ahí."

Tsuzuki estaba dispuesto a preguntarle todo el día. No tenía nada mejor que hacer después de todo. Hisoka parecía incomodo con lo que le decía pero no le interesó. Quería saber que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Todo era tan extraño, todo tan confuso.

Hisoka sin saber que hacer optó por escaparse. Se puso de pie y trató de huir sin contar con que Tsuzuki no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil. Lo agarró de la chaqueta e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la tina con él.

Se dio un buen golpe Hisoka y terminó en la tina empapado. Se puso de pie en un segundo y chorreando agua no supo que hacer.

Tsuzuki preocupado por él se puso de pie para seguirlo, para ver su estaba bien. Desnudo salió de la tina, resbalando con el agua. Una vez estuvo afuera trató de ver si Hisoka no se había hecho daño pero resbaló y cayó sobre el chico empapado.

Desnudo sobre Hisoka, no quería levantarse… podía hacerlo más tarde… el chiquillo tenía unos ojos preciosos pero se veían tan asustados… Pero tampoco trataba de levantarse, ni sacárselo de encima. Estaba muy quieto bajo su cuerpo desnudo y chorreando agua. Un sonidito en la puerta y Hisoka casi grita de terror cuando descubrieron ambos a un no muy contento Muraki contemplándolos desde el umbral.

Tsuzuki supo que debía ponerse de pie lo más pronto posible pero sus piernas de nuevo hacían lo que les daba la gana y no era su voluntad obedecer en ese momento. Hisoka debajo suyo tenía cara de terror pero no movía ni un músculo.

Muraki avanzó con una horrible mueca en su hermoso rostro y con mucho cuidado levantó a Tsuzuki de encima de Hisoka, como si fuera un bebé. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo impidiéndole ver como le daba de puntapiés a Hisoka. No era necesario que lo hiciera porque se podía levantar por su cuenta.

"Muraki, bájame estoy bien."

"Esta bien mi adorado… como gustes… me imagino que quieres vestirte ¿verdad?"

"Sí, la verdad que me está dando algo de frío, pero voy a estar bien."

Muraki lo dejó sobre la cama y Hisoka le alcanzó la ropa para que se la ponga. Luego le pasó una toalla para que se seque.

El doctor lo observaba atentamente, cada movimiento que daban ambos. Tsuzuki estaba incomodísimo de tener al doctor delante suyo, observándolo desnudo mientras se vestía. Pero esto debía ser normal ¿no? Eran amantes así que debía de estar bien.

Hisoka se hizo a un lado y se colocó al lado del doctor que hizo otra mueca de disconformidad. Se distrajo entonces poniéndose su ropa tratando en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera al doctor mirándolo.

Muraki atrapó a Hisoka del cabello y lo hizo retorcerse cuando tiró de sus mechones castaños. El chiquillo gimió un poco pero no era a modo de protesta. Tsuzuki volteó a verlo asombrado. Hisoka estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Muraki tirara de sus cabellos con furia. Estaba sin duda enojado por lo que había visto, quizá celoso al ver a su amante echado sobre el chiquillo, pero no tenía porque lastimarlo.

"Muraki, déjalo."

El doctor lo miró extrañado, con expresión de no estar haciendo nada malo. Hisoka también lo miró serio, quizá no quería que interviniera.

Pero el doctor no lo soltó, apretó más el mechón en su puño dejando que el chiquillo gritara esta vez.

"Déjalo por favor."

"Lo siento mi estimado Tsuzuki no lo haré y tú no harás nada por evitarlo."

Tsuzuki se quedó en shock. De verdad pensó que le iba a hacer caso, que podía hacer lo que él quisiera, pero se equivocó. Se quedó sin argumento alguno, se limitó a vestirse y sentarse sobre la cama mientras que Muraki seguía lastimando al chico. Ahora le estaba apretando el brazo con ánimo de arrancárselo.

Tsuzuki no supo que hacer, ni que decir siquiera. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía como actuar. Pensó de verdad que iba a poder lograr algo si lo pedía, pero se equivocó totalmente.

Ahora Muraki venía sobre él. Se puso frente suyo y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que sintió que la cabeza se le iba a salir de su sitio. No sabía porque el golpe, pero no se atrevió a protestar.

Muraki agarró a Hisoka del brazo y salió con el chico arrastras. Tsuzuki sabía que debía seguirlo pero no podía moverse de su sitio. Afuera escuchaba los golpes que caían sobre Hisoka. Pero si fue su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan torpe esto no estaría pasando.

De repente si se lo explicaba al doctor este iba a entender. Se arrojó de la cama y arrastrándose llegó al pasadizo. Hisoka estaba recibiendo una paliza y se trataba de proteger con sus brazos.

"Muraki… detente…" protestó esta vez Tsuzuki. Si tan solo pudiera ponerse de pie.

Pero no lo hizo, no pudo. Muraki volteó enojado y lo miró con cólera. Agarró a Hisoka de un brazo y lo aventó por la escalera. El chiquillo rodó por los escalones ante la atónita mirada de Tsuzuki. Esto lo había vivido antes, pero cuando…

Muraki lo vio caer hasta el primer piso y quedarse inmóvil. De repente el chico estaba muerto, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora tenía que hacerle pagar a Tsuzuki por traicionarlo de ese modo. Ya había sido bastante bueno con él, era hora de ajustarle cuentas.

Tsuzuki se quedó en blanco cuando lo vio llegar al piso y no moverse. Se quedó sin voz, sin interés por nada, sólo con una sensación familiar. Muraki llegó hacia él y lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó a su habitación de nuevo.

No protestó, no dijo nada, se dejó llevar en silencio, arrastrando las piernas porque aún no podía moverlas. Era como si tuviera un peso insoportable en ellas, como si fueran dos yunques.

Muraki cerró la puerta tras ambos y Tsuzuki deseaba no haberse levantado nunca de la cama.

**XxxxxXXxxx**

Aún las piernas no le funcionaban así que el doctor muy amablemente las separó por él y las ató a los lados de la cama. Como si se pudiera levantar. Ató sus manos a los lados de la cama también, cuidando no abrir de nuevo las heridas de sus muñecas.

Tsuzuki pensaba en Hisoka, en que podía estar muerto o podía estar vivo aún, pero necesitaba atención médica. Quería protestar pero no lo hizo. No hallaba su voz por ningún lado.

Muraki acabó su labor y se lo quedó mirando. No podía permitir que esto suceda, no podía dejar morir a Hisoka. Era su culpa así que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo, lo que fuera.

"Mu…raki…. Muraki."

El doctor lo miró sin contestarle. Tsuzuki trató de hallar sus ojos pero no los encontró, estaban perdidos en alguna parte de su cuerpo atado y desnudo aún.

"Muraki… escúchame por favor."

"¿Por qué tendría que escucharte… Tsuzuki? No tengo por qué oírte luego de que me traicionaras con ese… mocoso. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso?"

"Yo no…"

"Cállate, no te atrevas a mentirme…"

"No miento… te lo juro… es qué…"

"He dicho que te calles."

Su voz sonó tan amenazante que no se atrevió a desobedecerlo. No estaba en una posición para hacer algo así.

No quiero oír nada más de ti por hoy, Tsuzuki. Me traicionas luego de todo lo que hago por ti. Y ese mocoso se atreve a traicionarme, ese malagradecido… después de todo lo que he hecho por él.

"Muraki, lo siento… no quise…"

El doctor lo miró a los ojos entonces. Tan bellos y tan extraños… lo único que deseaba al verlo es tenerlo en sus brazos. Pero ahora que estaba en sus manos, tener su cuerpo no era suficiente, quería más y ese estúpido mocoso empezaba a estorbar. Ya luego se iba a encargar de él.

"No bastan las disculpas Tsuzuki."

"Pero … no sé que más puedo hacer… y Hisoka… él no tiene la culpa."

"Al contrario mi adorado… ese mocoso siempre ha estado detrás de ti. Tratando de alejarte de mi lado. No lo puedes recordar pero así fue y así sigue siendo. Ese chiquillo malagradecido."

"Pero.. no puedes dejar que muera… Muraki, por favor…"

"¿Crees que tengo intenciones de salvarlo cuando es el principal causante de tu traición? Olvídalo Tsuzuki, no moveré un dedo por ese mocoso nunca más."

Pobre Tsuzuki, pensaba que el chiquillo estaba muerto. No, sólo inconsciente, más tarde iba a despertar y daría vueltas como un idiota por la casa como siempre. Por lo general lo arrojaba por las escaleras dos veces por semana y hasta ahora no le había pasado nada. Esta vez no era la excepción.

Pero tanta preocupación por el mocoso, podía ser tan provechosa. Sólo era cuestión de esperar que Tsuzuki pisara el palito…

"Pero… por favor … Muraki.."

"¿Qué tanto interés en el mocoso? Lo sé, lo sé, es tu amante. Lo siento Tsuzuki, no haré nada por salvar a tu amante."

"No. ¿qué cosas dices? No es mi nada… pero no puedes dejarlo ahí, morirse… por favor, es un pobre chiquillo"

El sabor de la culpa descendía por su garganta con cada palabra que decía. Si Hisoka moría sería toda su culpa. No podía permitir que eso suceda.

"Por favor Muraki… sálvalo… haré lo que sea, te lo juro." estaba desesperado, Hisoka podía morirse, de repente ya estaba agonizando.

"He escuchado antes esas palabras de tu preciosa boca, mi Tsuzuki. Ya no te creo."

"Te lo juro, te juro Muraki que haré lo que tu me digas, lo que sea." Lo que fuera que quisiera, incluso soportaría sus besos. Haría todo, absolutamente todo lo que Muraki le ordenara, estaba decidido.

"No te creo." Dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, esto estaba funcionando tal y como esperaba. Tsuzuki era tan predecible…

"Por favor créeme Muraki, haré todo lo que tu desees que haga. Lo que sea, dime que haga algo y lo haré." era muy peligroso ponerse a sus pies de ese modo, pero no tenía otra alternativa, el peso de su culpa podía más. Ya no quería sentirse culpable nunca más, era demasiado doloroso.

Muraki hizo un gesto de disconformidad. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Se estaba poniendo a sus pies, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Ya más no podía entregarle.

"Quiero que me ames… Tsuzuki… que me ames como lo hiciste antes … de tu… trágico accidente…"

Tsuzuki lo pensó un segundo. No podía recordar lo que hizo ayer y menos podía recordar si lo amaba o no antes. Pero no había tiempo para meditarlo, tenía que aceptar cualesquiera que fueran los términos. Le estaba vendiendo su alma y voluntad al diablo, pero no le importó.

"Lo haré Muraki, haré todo lo que tu quieras que haga… lo juro." exclamó cerrando los ojos. Ya estaba hecho, ya estaba consumado.

Al doctor le brillaron los ojos y sonrió como nunca.

"Acepto el trato… mi adorado Tsuzuki. Entonces ahora eres mío, absolutamente mío."

"Sí Muraki… soy tuyo, haré todo lo que quieras… pero Hisoka… no dejes que muera."

Muraki pensó por un segundo que iría a asegurarse de que el chiquillo esté bien muerto. Pero no, aún le servía para muchas cosas. Tenía todavía planes para él. Sonrió de nuevo y salió de la habitación a cumplir con su parte del trato. Cerró la puerta dejando a Tsuzuki esperándolo.

Descendió las escaleras y el chiquillo estaba manchando el tapiz de la alfombra con sangre. Se movía ligeramente… no estaba del todo inconsciente. Le dio un puntapié para hacerle notar su presencia.

Hisoka sonrió levemente cuando reconoció los pies del doctor. Abrió los ojos totalmente e intentó levantarse. Lo hubiera logrado si es que Muraki no le hubiera puesto el pie en la espalda, muy dolorosamente.

Ponte de pie y limpia esto. Pobre de ti que hagas un ruido. Limpia todo el desastre que hicieron en el baño y cuando hayas acabado espérame en tu habitación.

Hisoka le dio una sonrisita leve y asintió con la cabeza. El dolor en su cuerpo halló recompensa en las palabras del doctor. Por supuesto que lo iba a esperar en su habitación, todo el día si era necesario. Intentó dar un paso y descubrió que el pie lo tenía muy hinchado a la altura del tobillo. Aguantó el dolor y desapareció en busca de los implementos de limpieza.

Muraki regresó al cuarto donde su adorado Tsuzuki lo esperaba. Sin duda había hecho un buen trato y era de lo más provechoso para él. En todos los sentidos, salía ganando.

**Continuará...**

**Dejame un comentario, gracias por favor...**


	5. 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo hago un fic.

* * *

****5. **

Había pasado una semana de que le hizo la promesa a Muraki y perdió todo tipo de voluntad. Lo peor de todo era que desde entonces no había visto a Hisoka más que por esporádicos momentos. Era como si no viviera más ahí, se la pasaba todo el día metido en la cocina y sólo salía para servirle el almuerzo cuando era la hora.

Sin embargo, la rutina de Muraki era la misma de siempre, se la pasaba todo el día fuera de la casa y volvía en la noche. Durante todos estos días ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a desobedecerle.

Tsuzuki pasaba el día a solas en la biblioteca devorando todos los libros posibles mientras que esperaba que legara Muraki. Luego salía a su encuentro, cenaba con él y pasaban el resto del día juntos.

Terminando la semana Tsuzuki ya no podía más.

Hisoka…

El chiquillo volteó asustado, involuntariamente mientras el gatito blanco le clavaba los dientecitos filudos en el dedo.

"Señor Tsuzuki… usted no debería estar aquí." Atrapó al gatito mordelón y lo abrazó cobijándolo sobre su pecho."Por favor, no debe estar aquí."

Tsuzuki no le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Hisoka se levantó de donde estaba y sacó al gatito de la presencia de Tsuzuki.

"Espera, no te vayas …"

El señor Muraki dijo que.

"Ya sé lo que dijo, no tienes que recordármelo. Ahora él no está así que mientras no este ya puedes dejar de actuar como si te murieras de miedo cuando estoy cerca. No quiero estar solo allá arriba o en la biblioteca todo el día. Es demasiado aburrido."

Intentaba sonreírle pero mientras tuviera en la memoria la imagen del doctor, esto era imposible. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener que permanecer al lado de Muraki, pero hasta que se recuperara totalmente no se iba a poder ir de ahí.

No podía dejar de pensar en que en cuestión de horas iba a volver y luego tendría que estar a su lado como una mascota, siguiéndolo y haciendo todo lo que quería que hiciera.

Cada vez era más insufrible, tener que sentarse a su lado, tener que compartir la mesa con él, el espacio, el mismo cuarto, la misma cama. Era insoportable. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla recordando la noche anterior. Apoyó las vendas frescas de la noche anterior, aún húmedas a la altura de sus muñecas. Aún dolía un poco pero lo más difícil de soportar era que pasaban las horas y de nuevo iba a repetirse la historia.

Cada vez que Muraki lo tocaba tenía la necesidad de rebanarse las muñecas y dejar salir por las heridas cada gota de sangre que tenía dentro. Harto de todo, de la vida, de su vida de no saber que iba a ser de él ahora.

No tenía esperanza, ni ganas de vivir. Ni siquiera ver a Hisoka lo acababa animando. Había pensado en abrir la puerta y correr a través de ella y no detenerse hasta estar tan lejos que nunca iba a poder encontrarlo nadie jamás. Pero y Hisoka…

Ya había hecho una promesa y no podía renunciar ahora a ella.

Sus pensamientos lo abandonaron y cuando se dio cuenta Hisoka había huido como lo suponía.

De nuevo solo en la cocina una serie de pensamientos lo abordaron. Primero la idea de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Afuera la nieve tan blanca y la tentación de salir por esa puerta, sabía que nadie lo iba a detener, no había nadie que lo pudiera detener ahora.

Se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos. Después de todo ya iba a llegar el doctor e iba a tener que hacer todo lo que le dijera que haga. Iba a tener que obedecerlo en todo. No quería ser la mascota de nadie el resto de su vida. Pero cuánto sería esto. Cuanto más iba a tener que seguir con esto.

Pero había hecho una promesa, no podía romperla. Pero no podía tolerar más las manos del doctor sobre su cuerpo, lo hacía sentirse tan mal. Cuando lo acariciaba de ese modo, cuando lo besaba y luego… Ya no valía la pena continuar con esto… no valía la pena. Pero no podía huir, no podía hacerle esto a Hisoka. No podía abandonarlo. Pero por qué tenía qué preocuparse por él.

Después de todo no tenía porque preocuparse por el chiquillo ese. Pero no, ya había hecho una promesa, por más que quisiera no podía abandonarlo ahora. Hisoka, no podía abandonarlo.

Pero ya iba a regresar y con él…

Era tan débil… tomó en sus manos un cuchillo filoso de sobre el lavadero y lo tomó entre sus manos. Esta era la única manera de liberarse de la promesa, aunque no de la culpa.

Lo siento mucho Hisoka… lo siento pero no puedo mantener la promesa que hice. No puedo seguir con esto.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX**

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sin voluntad, sin esperanzas.

A su lado Muraki esperaba que despertara. Al ver que volvía en sí sonrió.

"Mi adorado Tsuzuki… eso no estuvo nada bien. No estoy complacido por tus actos."

Tsuzuki sonrió levemente, más de nervios que por otra cosa. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo. Muraki pasó sus dedos por sobre su mejilla izquierda, la que tenía un ligero tono violeta.

"Eso no estuvo bien, Tsuzuki. No estuvo nada bien."

"Lo… siento…"

Apenas un susurro. De verdad estaba asustado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos sin querer abrirlos nunca más.

"Creo que el culpable de esto soy yo, mi adorado. No te estoy dando la suficiente atención."Y pasó sus dedos por las vendas frescas alrededor del cuello de Tsuzuki.

Acercó sus labios a los de Tsuzuki, suavemente. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo único que quería era desaparecer. Le besó los párpados y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Tsuzuki entreabrió los ojos despacio. Alcanzó a ver como se alejaba de su lado.

"Mañana las cosas serán distintas, mi adorado."

Y cerró la puerta tras él.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Tsuzuki estaba aún muy pequeñito y le gustaba jugar con todo lo que aparecía a su paso. Pequeño y peludo, blanco como un pedazo del paisaje de afuera de la ventana. Orejas y naricita rosadas, pero unos dientes filosos como navajas.

Como juguete Hisoka le había armado una pelotita hecha con trapos. Jugaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, corriendo tras la pelotita. Ahora estaban los dos en la cama caliente. Entre las cobijas Tsuzuki jugaba a morderle los dedos a Hisoka que reposaba sobre la cama. Tenía todos los dedos mordisqueados y el cuerpo adolorido.

El doctor lo había responsabilizado por lo que pasó con el señor Tsuzuki. Por lo menos no fue más grave. Pero igual, estaba enojado con él.

Ahora Tsuzuki mordía con furia uno de sus dedos del pie bajo la colcha. Tuvo que desprenderlo como un tiburón prendido de su presa. No paraba de jugar, menos mal no era una gatito muy llorón, eso sería problemático. Sólo maullaba cuando tenía hambre o quería comer.

Casi no pudo percibir los pasos en el corredor hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La manija de su habitación hizo un sonido metálico que le advirtió que alguien estaba en la puerta. Tomó a Tsuzuki lo más rápido que pudo y saltó de la cama. Abrió un cajón de ropa y lo ocultó ahí rogándole que guardara silencio.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo ingresando a su cama.

"Señor Muraki…" Apenas susurró emocionado.

Muraki avanzó hacia él, despacio. En otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de la felicidad al verlo entrar por la puerta y acercarse a él de ese modo. Con esos ojos tan pálidos devorándolo. Pero no, ahora Tsuzuki estaba oculto en su cajón de ropa y si era descubierto iba a correr la misma suerte que su progenitora. Estaba nervioso y era pésimo para ocultar sus nervios.

Aunque todos los músculos le dolían mucho se puso de pie para hacerle más corto el recorrido al doctor. Despacio para que no doliera demasiado, llegó a los brazos del doctor Muraki.

Este lo tuvo en frente y lo empujó contra la cama. Con tanta fuerza que sintió que iba a llegar al primer piso por el golpe.

Muraki se acercó a él e inmediatamente empezó a acariciarlo. Era increíble lo suaves que podían resultar sus caricias. Estaba empezando a disfrutarlas cuando sus manos suaves se volvieron tan duras como el acero y aprisionaron su garganta. Apretándolo hasta que los ojos le lloraran lo hizo echarse sobre la cama.

Hisoka estaba más preocupado por el gatito que por si mismo. Pensando en que se podía ahogar dentro del cajón o que quizá empezaría a pugnar por salir de su encierro, lo que delataría su paradero. De cualquier modo era peligroso que se detecte su escondite.

Pero no podía resistirse a Muraki. No importaba lo que hiciera, era imposible resistirse. Mientras le apretaba el cuello le iba sacando la ropa de encima. Pronto estaba desnudo sobre su cama, nervioso y transpirando frío.

El doctor le dejó la garganta en paz para dedicarse a separarle las piernas despacio. Hisoka no podía concentrarse en nada más que en Tsuzuki. De repente se había asfixiado, por eso no hacía ningún ruido. No podía permitir que muera. No podía tampoco hacer nada por ayudarlo ahora porque estaba un poco ocupado en ese momento. El doctor no estaba muy complacido con su desenvolvimiento así que procedió a demostrarle lo molesto que estaba.

Primero pasó sus dedos suaves sobre las marcas moradas sobre su pecho. Apretando despacio activando el dolor de los moretones. Despacio recorrió el pecho del chiquillo punzando con sus dedos cada uno de los espacios morados, mientras saboreaba los labios de Hisoka.

El chiquillo no podía más, tenía que asegurarse que el gatito estuviera bien. Pero no, no podía hacer nada por él. El doctor se levantó de encima de él y se sentó sobre la cama. Lo asió del cabello y lo lanzó contra un extremo de la habitación.

Hisoka volvió hacia él, desnudo y silencioso, arrastrándose como un cachorro herido. Despacio se colocó entre las piernas entre abiertas del doctor. No tenía necesidad de decirle que era lo que tenía que hacer.

El doctor asió un puñado de mechones castaños y los jaló sin piedad mientras que el chiquillo introducía en su boca el miembro endurecido. Le apretaba el cabello como si quisiera sacarle la cabeza. Con mucha fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar.

Hisoka sentía que se asfixiaba al entrar demasiado adentro de su boca, rozando su garganta, pero no podía decirle que no al doctor. No podía negarse, imposible. El doctor estaba con él ahora, estaba con él porque sentía algo por él. Y tenía que complacerlo en todo, porque lo amaba tanto.

Lo amaba demasiado, como para hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Lo que fuera.

De pronto, cuando más sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, su boca se llenó de líquido blanquecino. Ahora era momento del siguiente movimiento.

Con menos delicadeza que antes, el doctor lo hizo levantarse y sin ningún cuidado hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas abiertas. Hisoka gritó de dolor al sentir como entraba el miembro firme del doctor dentro de él. En esos momentos sentía ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero no. No podía pensar eso porque era el doctor Muraki quien se lo estaba haciendo. Con mucha fuerza, muy rápido. Dolía mucho, pero se lo merecía por tener ideas como la de huir de sus brazos.

El doctor lo sujetaba de la cadera y de un brazo. Apretaba con mucha fuerza y lo hacía descender sobre él con violencia. Hisoka gemía de dolor mientras que esperaba que todo acabe de una vez. Sin querer tenía esos deseos y se odiaba a sí mismo por tenerlos. Como podía desear otra cosa que no fuera estar en los brazos del doctor. No importaba cuanto doliera, o cuanto sangrara luego. Esto era más importante, era el doctor quien lo estaba tocando.

Se abandonó por completo mientras que el Muraki lo sacudía con fuerza sobre él. Hisoka gimoteaba adolorido mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento. Pero pronto hubo terminado y se acabó todo. El doctor lo lanzó hacia un lado de la cama.

Se puso de pie y se envolvió en su bata blanca.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, en silencio tal y como entró.

El chiquillo se puso de pie y corrió a ver a Tsuzuki quien dormía tranquilamente entre la ropa y no tenía ganas de ser desertado. Intentó morderle el dedo a modo de protesta pero no lo consiguió. Hisoka cerró el cajón dejando un pedacito al aire para que el gatito no se asfixie.

Salió de la habitación a asearse, aún adolorido por todo el trajín. Pero feliz, más feliz que nunca. El señor Muraki lo había ido a ver, como hacía antes, cuando el señor Tsuzuki aún estaba muy mal y no despertaba. Sonreía embelesándose más en sus pensamientos. Es que era tan delicioso sentir las manos del doctor sobre él. Estaba contento, no podía negarlo. Pero ahora quería más, quería quedarse más tiempo a su lado, dormir con él, permanecer entre sus brazos.

Pero no podía pasársela soñando despierto. Mañana de repente si tenía algo de suerte volvería a buscarlo. Como lo hacía antes.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Tras la ventana se veía todo tan pacífico. Deseaba tanto poder ponerse de pie y atravesar la puerta e irse de ese lugar para siempre. Pero no se podía. Muraki acariciaba su cabello con una mano mientras que con el brazo libre rodeaba su pecho uniéndolo a él.

Llenaba de besos húmedos su cuello y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Era insoportable. Quería gritarle cuanto le molestaba todo esto. Quería que lo dejara ir, pero eso era imposible. Había atado sus manos con unas cintas sedosas que envolvían su cuerpo desnudo.

Lo besaba profusamente como si estuviera probando su carne para luego devorarlo. Lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Tsuzuki de espaldas a él forcejeaba ligeramente con sus ataduras, deseando más que nunca estar muy lejos de ahí. Pero no sabía a donde podía ir, no sabía si tenía algo apenas saliera por esa puerta. Según lo que le habían dicho, esta era su casa y ese era su amante. Pero no podía ser de ese modo porque lo único que quería, cuando Muraki se le acercaba, era salir huyendo.

Pero obediencia era lo que le había prometido a Muraki. Todo a cambio de que dejara en paz a Hisoka. Hasta ahora lo estaba cumpliendo, al parecer. Lo malo era que Hisoka no quería ni acercársele. Su compañía era como un chorro de agua en pleno desierto. Ahora estaba condenado a morir de sed bajo el sol abrasador.

Muraki tiró de las cintas que lo envolvían y lo hizo echarse sobre la cama.

Desnudo y envuelto en tiras rojas se sintió como un juguete al que recién lo sacan de su envoltura. Listo para usar, para divertir. Tal y como un juguete que no siente nada, se quedó en su lugar, inmóvil.

El doctor se acomodó sobre él. Lo besó de nuevo mientras que retiraba el cabello de su frente, mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba serpenteando hasta sus piernas. Despacio las separó preparándolas para ingresar.

Tsuzuki miraba al techo sin decir palabras. Sus labios sellados pero entreabiertos y húmedos.

Muraki le susurró en el oído unas palabras que hicieron que separara más sus piernas. Sin voluntad para nada. Trató de relajarse soltando su cuerpo y hundiéndose en la cama.

El doctor se acabó de acomodar sobre su cuerpo inmóvil. E ingresó despacio. Tsuzuki reprimió un grito de dolor, porque las muñecas no hacen sonidos, no sienten. Apretó ligeramente las sábanas para poder contener las ganas de gritar.

Aburrido. Este juguete resultaba aburrido. El doctor susurró otra orden en sus oídos haciendo que se incorporara despacio de la cama. Tsuzuki se arrodillo sobre el colchón esperando lo siguiente. Mirada en el vació y su mente por otro lado. No ahí, jamás en esa habitación.

Muraki lo agarró de la nuca e hizo que su frente termine pegada al colchón. Una nueva orden e hizo que levantara las caderas en el aire. Apoyado sobre sus rodillas y palmas se sintió más que nunca como un juguete.

Como tal cumplía su función. Muraki se acomodó tras él. Tomó un puñado de su cabello y un lado de su cintura. Empezó a jugar con él, de nuevo. Y Tsuzuki de nuevo se rehusaba a emitir sonidos.

Muraki insistió aplicándole más velocidad y fuerza a las penetraciones hasta que consiguió que su adorado juguete reaccione.

Gritó como un animal herido mientras que en sus mejillas se dibujaban surcos de humedad. Escondió la frente entre las sabanas, avergonzado.

El doctor se levantó de sobre él, sonriendo complacido. Se levantó sólo para llenarlo de caricias innecesarias, lo único que quería era que lo deje en paz, por fin.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

La camarera entró y dejó las bandejas de comida frente a ellos. El local era un restaurante muy elegante y acogedor. Las cámaras separadas en donde los comensales se ubicaban a servirse y disfrutar un momento agradable.

Todos los asistentes se veían realmente contentos. Pero para Tsuzuki era una pesadilla. Arrodillado frente a Muraki, no quería ni mirarlo, ni acercase demasiado. Bajo su mirada intensa, penetrante, no podía escapar de él.

No quería ni siquiera respirar muy alto para que su presencia pasara inadvertida.

Muraki le dijo que empezara a comer y lo último que tenía era hambre. Sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, como una muñeca sin vida, sus ojos tristes y vacíos. Hubiera deseado tanto dejar de sentir.

"¿No tienes hambre mi adorado?"

Su voz sonó tan dulce, tan monstruosamente apacible. Movió apenas la cabeza a modo de repuesta.

"Ya veo. Pero debes comer algo. No querrás enfermarte de nuevo, verdad."

Tomó los palillos del lado de uno de los platos y se dispuso a comer por inercia.

El doctor sonrió complacido. Ahora quería acercarse a él y besarlo con tantas ganas. Pero había tiempo más tarde. Necesitaba cambiar de aire, salir a despejarse un poco. Y cenar fuera con su adorado era algo que le parecía tan maravilloso.

Tsuzuki se llevaba la comida a la boca lentamente. Tomaba cada bocado del recipiente de cerámica con mucho cuidado. Separaba sus labios deliciosos despacio para que pudiera ingresar el alimento. Su rostro se movía sensualmente cada vez que masticaba ligeramente. Su garganta se ondulaba al descender de su boca.

Había dejado de comer sólo por verlo. Fascinante.

Tsuzuki dejó de comer sintiéndose cohibido. El espectáculo se detuvo y eso le disgustó al doctor. Pero sonrió igual, sus labios pálidos se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Mi adorado, no te detengas. Necesitas alimentarte."

Asintió pero se sintió incapaz de introducir más alimento a su estómago. Quería huir con todas sus fuerzas. Salir de ese lugar.

"Qui…siera… ir al baño…" Apenas susurró. Se estaba sintiendo tan mal. Muraki le hizo una seña dándole el permiso necesario.

Tsuzuki se levantó muy despacio y salió de la habitación. Respiró el aire viciado del corredor y avanzó en busca de los servicios higiénicos.

Entró y su necesidad de vomitar le permitió apenas llegar al lavadero. Una vez hubo terminado salió sin ganas de regresar.

Atravesando el corredor de regreso se tropezó con el jardín que lo saludaba a través de una mampara. Las flores rojas se veían muy hermosas bajo la luna. Sin saber como en un momento estaba parado en la intemperie acariciándolas. Bajo sus pies la nieve blanca. Una flor cayó al suelo como una gota de sangre.

Se perdió en la sensación que le despertó ver esta imagen. Sangre sobre la nieve. Familiar, demasiado familiar. Algo quizá vinculado con su pasado, algo que no podía recordar. Las ideas más alucinantes se le ocurrían porque no podía creer que él y Muraki fueran amantes. No podía ser cierto.

De pie bajó la luna, sobre la nieve, mirando a sus pies, como si estuviera chorreando sangre, otra flor cayó a su lado.

Seguía resultando tan familiar. De repente Hisoka sabía algo al respecto. Pero no, imposible. Ese chico no le iba a decir ni una sílaba que Muraki no quisiera que sepa. No, no podía ser cierto. Muraki no era su amante, ni siquiera sentía algo por él.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Entraron a la casa por la puerta principal. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche. Lo único que quería era dormir, irse a dormir y con algo de suerte no levantarse nunca más. Pasó primero por la puerta mientras que Muraki entraba tras él.

Ante sus ojos algo blanco y peludo apareció en su encuentro. Hisoka venía corriendo tratando de atraparlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Se había descuidado y Tsuzuki se le había escapado de los brazos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para cuando Hisoka pudo atraparlo a los pies de Muraki. Abrazó al gatito que se quedó tranquilo en sus brazos mientras que retrocedía espantado. El doctor lo había visto con el gato y ahora ambos estaban en problemas,

"Lárgate." Le ordenó apenas con un susurró.

No tuvo que decir más porque el chiquillo y el gatito desaparecieron del panorama al instante. Tsuzuki se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer. Mirando como se alejaban los dos, sin saber si decir algo o no. Muraki había prometido que no le iba a hacer daño a Hisoka pero había algo que los hacía sospechar lo contrario.

Ve arriba y espérame ahí Tsuzuki.

No necesitaba que se lo repita, ni voltear a ver su rostro enojado. Su tono de voz se escuchaba mortalmente furioso. Estaba realmente enojado así que decidió que no era momento para desobedecerle. Subió las escaleras tal y como se le ordenó que hiciera. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, sin sueño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera oír ajetreo en el primer piso. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y corrió por el pasadizo rumbo a donde se provenía la bulla. Terminó en la cocina, la puerta del jardín abierta de par en par, manchas de sangre atravesando la cocina.

Espantado avanzó sobre los rastros dejándose llevar por el ruido de afuera.

Hisoka sobre la nieve, rodeado de flores rojas. Tsuzuki a su lado, moviéndose en silencio y flores rojas florecían sobre él.

No podía creer que no cumpliera su promesa. Sintió ganas de correr hacia el doctor e irsele encima. Pero no podía. Estaba aterrado. Quiso avanzar hacia ambos cuerpos en el suelo, pero no. Muraki estaba presente.

"¿Por qué?" Murmuró apenas. La voz se le congeló en la garganta.

Tsuzuki, regresa a la casa.

"Lo prometiste."

"No soy el único que rompió su promesa."

Tsuzuki volteó a verlo. Con los ojos vaciós, temblando de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

"Te odio."

Susurró de nuevo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Muraki sonrió y de sus labios se desprendió una risita burlona.

"Para mi eso es suficiente, mi adorado Tsuzuki."

Diciendo esto lo levantó del suelo y lo hizo entrar a la casa.

**Continuará...**


	6. 6

**Si, lo sé. Me he demorado mucho en actualizar. Pero si pensaron que había abandonado el fic, bueno si lo hice un tiempecito. Pero al fin lo actualizo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia. **

**Ninguno de los personajes son mios. Yo sólo escribo un fanfic.**

**

* * *

6.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Buscando en el techo blanco algo que le de indicios de que soñó todo y que ahora que despertaba iba a estar todo bien. La puerta cerrada y la habitación era tal y como la recordaba en sus pesadillas. Sus muñecas vendadas, entonces no había sido un sueño.

Soñaba con un sujeto demente, que hacía todo lo posible por lastimarlo mientras decía que lo amaba y adoraba. Soñó con un chiquillo y su gato blanco, sobre la nieve, ambos heridos o muertos.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño, un horrible sueño.

En cualquier momento iba a entrar Hisoka por la puerta, con su rostro asustado como siempre. Seguro no tardaba mucho en llegar, en cualquier momento la puerta se iba a abrir e iba a entrar el chiquillo de ojos verdes… y le iba a pedir que traiga al gatito para verlo. Ya que no se podía levantar de la cama porque no sentía las piernas de nuevo….

Y cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse que había soñado todo.

Esperó que la puerta se abriera y que entrara Hisoka. Afuera aún había nieve… y la ventana estaba cubierta por una película blanca y brillante.

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar tras la puerta de madera oscura y cerrada. Cerró entonces los ojos, para no dar signos de vida. No era Hisoka quien venía, reconocía el sonido de sus pasos silenciosos cada vez que se aproximaba a su habitación para traerle los alimentos, cada vez que lo hacía.

Esos que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación eran los pasos pausados y solitarios del doctor. Era él quien estaba tras la puerta y en cualquier momento entraría a ver como estaba su juguete.

Cerró los ojos y adoptó la rigidez de una muñeca, tratando de aparentar un sueño profundo.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor entró silencioso. Se acercó a su lecho y colocó su palma tibia sobre la frente del paciente.

"¿Tuviste dulces sueños mi adorado?" exclamó con la dulzura de una madre quien atiende a su hijo enfermo. Y soltó una risita suave en el oído de Tsuzuki.

Los ojos se le abrieron como impulsados por un resorte. Hubiera temblado si pudiera controlar su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo le dirigió una mirada aterrada mientras que el doctor le sonreía liberando su frente de mechones castaños.

Al parecer esperaba una respuesta. Así que abrió la boca tratando de hallar su voz de nuevo.

Pero no fue posible.

Muraki lo contemplaba extasiado. Era tan divertido verlo tratar de articular palabras, Después de todo las drogas que le había colocado en las venas aún no dejaban su cuerpo.

"Debes tener hambre. ¿Te apetece bajar a cenar?"

Pero Tsuzuki lo miró de nuevo aterrado. No quería cenar, no quería nada, sólo estar solo.

"Hisoka…" susurró a modo de pregunta. Fue una muy mala porque el doctor hizo una mueca agria antes de responder.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? No lo entiendo." Se levantó de su lado y avanzó hacia la puerta. "Si tanto quieres saber de él, será mejor que te levantes y me sigas, mi adorado."

Tsuzuki se arrojó de la cama ante esto. Las piernas no le respondía y el doctor lo miraba desde la puerta. Trataba de estirar sus piernas largas y hacerlas obedecer sin resultados positivos. Ese era un espectáculo maravilloso, verlo caer en el suelo y lastimarse más. Ni los brazos, ni las piernas le obedecían. De repente debería ir a auxiliarlo, pero no. Era mejor verlo sufrir en el suelo. Se lo merecía.

No se iba a rendir tan fácil. Tsuzuki se levantó del suelo con suma dificultad y llegó a puerta sintiendo que ese no era su cuerpo. Como si hubieran metido su alma en un recipiente extraño y totalmente ajeno a lo que había conocido antes.

Las escaleras iban a ser un problema, pero podría sortearlo. Era mejor morir de una caída a tener que vivir un segundo más postrado en una cama. Entonces avanzó con la dificultad que puede encontrar un pez en tierra firme, arrastrando su cuerpo por la superficie gélida del suelo. Despacio, despacio tratando de que sus brazos sostengan el peso de su cuerpo ya que sus piernas estaban muertas como sus esperanzas en ese momento.

El llegar a la escalera fue una odisea. El doctor estaba esperando en la puerta que daba al comedor, tan quieto que parecía parte de la superficie de madera blanca. Hacia allá dirigió una mirada desesperada, pero luego cerró los ojos para no seguir proyectándola. La escalera le iba a dar muchos problemas. Se aferró a sus partes de madera y metal, con toda la fuerza que podía reunir en sus manos. Logró levantarse a medias, viendo el suelo cerca de sus ojos, casi precipitándose al vació.

Al parecer el doctor no se iba a apiadar de él, ni ahora ni nunca. Bajó las escaleras ayudado por la gravedad en parte y por sus ganas de morir de una buena vez. Aterrizó en el suelo sintiendo dolor, más no movilidad en su cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en el suelo, como una mancha inofensiva, sobre el suelo de mármol. Con los ojos cerrados para siempre, para no ver más el tiempo pasar sin tener el poder de detenerlo.

Como un hábito que no podía quitarse de encima, seguir viviendo sin quererlo realmente, sin poder quitarse la vida, sin poder matar el hábito de vivir.

Algo se detuvo frente a él, lo pudo sentir sin tener que abrir los ojos. Oyó su respiración suave, sintió la calidez que emanaba. Abrió los ojos sin perder el tiempo y se aferró a las piernas que tenía delante, como si fueran un ancla que lo mantenía en el mundo de los vivos.

"Señor Tsuzuki…" susurró una voz suavecita.

"Shhh…. Estoy bien…ya estoy bien…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

La cena transcurrió apacible y sin apetito. Tsuzuki con ánimos renovados apenas, resistió la cena, aunque la presencia del doctor a su lado fuera tan peligrosa como estar acompañado por una cobra.

Por lo menos sabía que estaba vivo, Hisoka estaba vivo. Lo vio con sus propios ojos. Eso era lo importante. Apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con unas bandejas en las manos, sirviendo la comida. Su rostro pálido como una muñeca de porcelana, iluminado por el verde de sus ojos. Su expresión triste y temerosa. Tsuzuki no podía creer que lo estuviera viendo de nuevo, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le hubiera gustado decirle mil cosas, preguntarle por el gatito blanco, preguntarle por sus heridas. Pero no era conveniente enojar al doctor. Era mejor esperar a quedarse solo con él y volver a sus visitas en la cocina. Como antes…

Ahora había un antes. Antes no existía el pasado, antes sólo recuerdos nebulosos, como ahora le parecía todo. Es que había dormido tanto ya, demasiado. Se le iban los días postrado en una cama blanca como un sepulcro, muerto en vida. Era hora de levantarse y salir de la tumba. Si no podía morir, entonces iba a vivir, pero fuera de ese lugar. Se iba a recuperar, moverse de nuevo, sus piernas iban a volver a funcionar y de nuevo iba a poder movilizarse por si solo, sin tener que arrastrarse.

Y lo primero que iba a hacer apenas pudiera moverse iba a ser irse de aquel lugar. Lo más rápido que pudiera, sin mirar atrás, recuperar el tiempo perdido, recuperar su vida. El pasado ya no importaba, por momentos no había nada más que le importara que saber lo que había vivido antes. Al parecer no había habido vida antes de Muraki. Entonces iba a empezar una nueva sin él, con Hisoka. Iba a hacer lo posible por recuperarse pronto e irse con él, sacarlo de ese lugar donde no iba a salir nunca sino con los pies por delante.

"Te noto muy pensativo. ¿Acaso estas pensando en mi?"

Tsuzuki abandonó los cubiertos al lado de su plato a medio vaciar. Levantó los ojos hacia el doctor, con un brillo que hacía bastante tiempo estuvo ausente. Ante esto Muraki sonrió ampliamente.

"¿De verdad quieres saber en que estoy pensando?"

Muraki abandonó la copa de vino un momento antes de que la superficie de cristal tocara sus labios. La colocó sobre la mesa y luego volvió los ojos hacia su interlocutor.

"Muero de deseos por saberlo"

Entonces tomó aire, tratando de acomodar las palabras para que pasen despacito por su garganta. No sabía por donde empezar, no sabía como empezar a decirle que se iba de ese lugar en ese mismo instante y no habría nada en el mundo que se lo impidiera.

"Quiero que sepas que agradezco todo…" no sabía si decirle lo que había hecho por él, no sabía si agradecerle en un principio. Era un hecho que Muraki lo aterraba, no sabía porque, pero estar frente a él hacía que un sudor frío resbalara por su columna.

Muraki lo miraba con ojos de luna brillando en el firmamento. Como cuando uno levanta sus ojos al cielo y la luna es lo único que puede ver. No necesitaba decirle nada, contarle sus planes, el doctor leía su mente como si tuviera los pensamientos escritos en la frente.

"¿No vas a continuar?" y se acomodó en la silla acolchada de terciopelo, como si fuera una fiera afilando sus uñas para atacar a su presa.

No era necesario, Muraki sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Yo… quisiera, quiero irme de esta casa." No sabía como le salieron las palabras, de pronto no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía idea de donde estaba, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había tras las paredes que lo encerraban. Como si los recuerdos se hubieran evaporado de su mente.

Muraki le sonrió como nunca pensó que podía hacerlo.

"Perfecto. ¿Para cuando quieres que prepare tus cosas para que te vayas¿Ahora mismo?" su voz albergaba tanta tranquilidad como la del mar antes de una tormenta.

"Ahora, si es posible… gracias…" le temblaba la voz, junto con las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo.

"De acuerdo. Supongo que no te quieres ir solo." Y su sonrisa se hizo más profunda, casi como si estuviera reprimiendo una carcajada." Hisoka…" llamó.

Enseguida apareció el chiquillo. Esperando las indicaciones, mirando a Muraki extasiado.

"Prepara las cosas de Tsuzuki y tus cosas. Te vas con él ahora mismo." Y volvió a sonreír sin dirigirle la mirada al chiquillo.

El rostro de Hisoka se deshizo en ese momento. Los ojos se le abrieron enormes y la boca se le torció en una mueca lastimera. Como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del planeta, como si lo hubieran sentenciado a muerte, la más terrible y dolorosa que existiera.

"Se…señor… yo… por favor…" y agachó la cabeza para no llorar. Avanzó un pasito hacia Muraki que le regalaba su espalda y no prestaba atención al dolor evidente del chiquillo." Yo…me quisiera quedar… con usted, por fav…or"

"¿No me has oído? Vete a hacer lo que te he ordenado."

Hisoka se limpió las pestañas con las mangas y desapareció del comedor a toda velocidad. Casi no podía creer lo que había oído. El señor Muraki lo estaba despidiendo, lo estaba echando a la calle. Era lo peor que le podía pasar, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso. Prefería estar muerto a tener que separarse de quien tanto amaba.

Todo era culpa del señor Tsuzuki, todo era siempre su culpa. El era quien siempre ponía de mal humor al doctor, era su culpa por no corresponder sus atenciones, era su culpa por no amarlo como él lo amaba. No era justo, porque el doctor tenía que amar al señor Tsuzuki y no a él. Ahora lo estaba echando de su lado, todo porque el señor Tsuzuki había hecho hasta lo imposible por apartarlo de su lado. No era justo, no era posible que sucediera algo así.

No iba a permitir que nadie lo separe del doctor a quien tanto amaba, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

xxxXXXxxx

Esa noche Tsuzuki no podía creer que apenas se hiciera de día iba a poder por fin abandonar esa casa. Casi no podía creerlo. Pero ahora todo iba a estar bien. Aunque no podía creer que Muraki lo haya tomado tan bien. Quizá pensaba que dejándolo ir volvería con el rabo entre las piernas, meneando la cola como un perro arrepentido. Pero no iba a ser así, ya estaba bastante harto de pasar su vida mirando el tiempo pasar por la ventana.

Terminó de acomodarse en la cama, adolorido por todo el movimiento que había tenido que hacer sin que su cuerpo le obedezca. Era como luchar contra uno mismo, su cuerpo estaba en su contra y no ponía de su parte par facilitarle las cosas. Se recostó a duras penas, realmente cansado por tanto esfuerzo.

A su habitación entró Hisoka, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y luego la bajó a la altura del suelo.

"disculpe que entre… vengo a buscar su ropa…para acomodarla." Dijo y su voz sonaba a espinas.

La luz era tenue en la habitación. Hisoka se desplazó por la habitación y hundió sus manos blancas en el cajón donde estaba su ropa y sus demás objetos personales. Era curioso, eran suyos pero no podía recordarlos, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado antes de caer en cama. No podía recordar la vida con Muraki.

Sin prisa sacaba las prendas de dentro y las colocaba a un lado, Cada movimiento tan despacio, como si fuera un muñeco al cual se le esta acabando la batería que lo hace funcionar.

Y Hisoka ni lo miraba, estaba demasiado concentrado, abstraído totalmente en sus cavilaciones, tratando de asimilar que apenas llegara la mañana todo habría acabado. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Toda su vida había sido lo mismo, nadando con la corriente, nadando sin resistirse y golpeándose con cada piedra que encontraba en el torrente.

No había mundo allá afuera. El mundo empezaba y terminaba con el doctor Muraki, el mundo amanecía cuando él lo decía y se acostaba cuando él mandaba. No había mundo más allá de él, no había ni camino, ni aire que respirar, no había luz, ni movimiento, ni nada. Había soledad y desesperación, porque no podía vivir lejos de él, no conocía ni concebía un mundo sin el doctor. No existía nada tras la ventana, ni agua, ni vida. Entonces sus palmas empezaron a humedecerse, estaba llorando y no podía contenerse más.

Pero no podía llorar frente a ese sujeto, frente a Tsuzuki. No podía darle el gusto de verlo llorar. Se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, no podía permitir que lo viera llorando, no lo iba a dejar verlo llorar.

"Hisoka…" pudo oírlo decir, oyó llamarlo por su nombre. "¿Estas bien?"

¿Cómo iba a poder estar bien? Se pasó la mano por la mejilla y volteo a verlo, despacio. Lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Acaso estaba preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando, por cuan mal se estaba sintiendo. Era mentira, estaba mintiendo, lo único que quería era hacerle daño y lo estaba logrando. No estaba bien, estaba a punto de morir de desesperación. Iba a morir, si lo obligaba a irse con él iba a morirse fuera, lejos de los brazos del doctor iba a morir.

Al parecer esperaba una respuesta. Lo miraba insistentemente como si tuviera la obligación de responderle. Entonces se acercó a su lecho. Tsuzuki se había levantado con mucha dificultad, más de la que le tomó acostarse. Entonces se acercó y lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre la cama, de nuevo y con mucho cuidado.

"Estoy bien." Mintió sin creer en lo que decía.

"Hisoka….yo. Te quería hacer una pregunta."

No le contestó, sólo esperó que la soltara mientras acomodaba las cobijas sobre él.

"El gatito blanco… que tenías…" y se detuvo, porque le dio cierto temor recordar la escena, sintió miedo porque en esa oportunidad temió no volverlo a ver más.

El chiquillo lo miro con asombro, como si le acabara de lanzar una amenaza. Luego cambió su expresión y respondió.

"Esta bien…"

"Me alegro tanto, de que el gatito este bien y de que tú estés bien Hisoka. Estuve preocupado por ti." Era verdad, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Aunque todo parecía haber sido un sueño, la confirmación de Hisoka acerca de que había sido cierto era algo bueno.

"Será mejor que se acueste a dormir, señor Tsuzuki." Finalizó entonces alejándose, pero su mano se quedó atrás. Volteó al sentir la mano huesuda de Tsuzuki sujetando la suya.

Con un suave tirón se pudo soltar. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto por querer alejarlo del doctor Muraki, por hacerle tanto daño y querer hacerlo creer que todo estaba bien, que se preocupaba por él.

No podía permitir que llegara la mañana, no podía permitir que nadie lo alejara de Muraki. No podía irse de su lado, nunca. Primero muerto, prefería morir, quería estar muerto.

Volteó entonces y vio a Tsuzuki en su lecho, a medio dormirse, tan tranquilo, tan ajeno al sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Lo odiaba tanto, tanto.

Tomó una de las almohadas del borde de su cama y avanzó hacia la cabecera. No lo iba a separar del doctor Muraki, nadie lo iba a hacer, primero muerto.

"Primero mueres antes de que me separes de él Tsuzuki."

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. 7

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo estoy haciendo un fic. Lamento la demora, espero que no haya sido muy larga. De todas maneras espero que les guste, aunque el capítulo me salió chiquito. Espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**7.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Dejó caer la almohada sobre el suelo, al lado de sus pies y empezó a correr. No quería ver atrás, no saber nada más.

No podía creer que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Sus pies lo llevaron directamente y aprisa a los brazos del doctor. No había otro lugar a donde pudiera ir.

El apareció en el corredor, en medio de la oscuridad y lo acogió en su pecho. Lo rodeó con sus brazos…

"Lo siento…"

Susurró nervioso. Temblando.

"Cálmate. ¿Qué te sucede¿Qué ocurre?" Susurró la pregunta en el oído.

Acariciaba su rostro retirando algunos cabellos castaños que empezaban a cubrir sus ojos.

"Yo…El señor Tsuzuki...Yo he hecho algo muy malo al señor Tsuzuki."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Su tono de voz cambió totalmente. Perdió su dulzura y se tornó espinoso.

"Yo lo siento… Yo no quería... No quiero que me aleje de usted doctor…"

No sabía que más decir sino la verdad. Era lo único que tenía a su favor. Lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por quedarse a su lado. No importaba a que precio.

"Lo siento… lo siento…."

No iba a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos verdes.

Pero el doctor no lo miraba más, ya no le prestaba más atención. Fue en busca de Tsuzuki. Lo dejó atrás de nuevo, solo, en medio del corredor en la oscuridad.

Se secó las pestañas y respiró hondo. Al momento siguiente fue tras él. No había otro camino, no conocía otro lugar donde estar si no era al lado del doctor.

Y lo encontró al lado de Tsuzuki. Revisaba con paciencia sus signos vitales, con sumo cuidado, con la delicadeza de la luna cuando alumbra la tierra.

No quiso entrar, no iba a entrar a esa habitación después de lo que hizo. No merecía estar al lado del doctor luego de lo que había hecho. Ahora él no lo iba a querer más a su lado.

Nunca más.

"Hisoka."

El doctor lo llamaba y no pudo resistir el impulso de ir a su lado. Como si sus piernas funcionaran de acuerdo a las palabras que salían de sus labios pálidos. Como si su conciencia no existiera más y así hubiera sido siempre.

Avanzó hacia él con los ojos en el suelo… temblando… Tsuzuki no estaba muerto.

Respiraba lentamente… El doctor estaba preocupado… Por su culpa… Había hecho que se preocupe.

Por su culpa.

Lo siento… repetía su mente, deseando tapizar las paredes de la habitación con palabras que no abandonaban más su garganta.

Cayó de rodillas al lado del doctor. Sobre sus piernas colocó su cabeza y enterró los ojos sobre la superficie tibia de sus piernas, sobre la tela impregnada de su olor. Lo aspiró como si deseara poseerlo todo, con desesperación.

**x.x.x.x.x  
**

Pasaron la noche de ese modo. A sus pies, sobre el suelo, lo dejó dormir sobre sus piernas. Cuidando de Tsuzuki como lo habían hecho noches anteriores, cuando el paciente no despertaba de sus sueños profundos.

¿Qué estaba soñando? Solía preguntarse a veces mientras lo veía postrado sobre la cama. No tenía porque importarle después de todo. Después de todo era él el único culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La luna llena los contemplaba desde la ventana, apenas asomándose entre unas nubes negras que la cubrían por momentos. Una luna blanca, redonda… en medio del cielo… Rojo el velo que la rodeaba… Debía ser efecto de la ventana… seguramente estaba soñando… porque de pronto no se encontraba más en la habitación de Tsuzuki…

Era un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Estaba oscuro y sólo la luna alumbraba su cabeza. Ya no había más ventana, no había más piso de madera bajo sus pies, sólo oscuridad. Temiendo moverse para no desbalancear el equilibrio de la oscuridad y la luna respiró hondo. Despacio cerró los ojos tratando de despertar.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró en la misma habitación. Pero sobre la cama no estaba Tsuzuki, no había nadie postrado sobre el lecho.

Seguía siendo un sueño. ¿O ya había despertado? Entonces salió de la habitación en busca del doctor. Cualquier cosa podía fallar, podía irse Tsuzuki si se le daba la gana, pero no el doctor. No podía dejarlo solo a él.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? Solito no iba a poder vivir… No sabría que hacer… por su cuenta.

Lo buscó en su habitación, a donde no solía entrar… A donde siempre quería entrar… En donde la puerta de madera estaba semiabierta… en donde se encontraba el doctor… y Tsuzuki…

No debía entrar, no quería… pero ya estaba dentro… ya estaba en la habitación frente a ellos… sobre la cama, enredados una corona de rosas y espinas. Las piernas se le desconectaron del resto del cuerpo y no las pudo mover más…

Por alguna razón de pronto dolía ver al doctor con Tsuzuki tan juntos en el mismo espacio. No, dolía más ver como Tsuzuki estaba ocupando su lugar…

Al lado del doctor Muraki, era lo único que deseaba en la vida… Nada más podía pedir. No era justo, no podía ser cierto. Cayó de rodillas sobre el piso oscuro, de nuevo se encontraba rodeado por la misma vacía oscuridad que lo acompañaba en su camino siempre.

Y ambos lo miraban desde la cama, expectantes. Como si esperaran que dijera algo, que hiciera algo. Quería despertar de ese horrible sueño, donde no tenía cabida.

¿Pero cómo se despierta de la pesadilla en la que vives a diario?

Matar el hábito de vivir en el mundo sin tener una razón por la cual hacerlo. Cuando a la única persona a la que amas no le importa en lo más mínimo tu existencia.

Extraña sensación familiar. Perturbadora...

Gritó entonces y se despertó gritando sin voz. Pudo notar que se encontraba en la misma habitación de sus pesadillas sin que el mundo hubiera girado sin él ni una sola vez. Todo estaba en el mismo monótono orden de siempre. Tsuzuki sobre la cama como una muñeca que ponen a reposar sobre la cama y él en el suelo, como una muñeca que se desecha porque perdió su encanto.

Se secó las pestañas con la necesidad de correr a los brazos del doctor, esperando que aparezca y lo recoja del suelo para jugar con él de nuevo.

Lo buscó en los pasillos, lo buscó en las habitaciones y la biblioteca. Revisó la cocina y hasta entró a su habitación en donde Tsuzuki reposaba hecho un ovillo de pelo blanco sobre su cama. Al verlo se revolvió de contento y empezó a ronronear para que lo acaricie. No pudo contenerse de frotarle la pancita mientras escuchaba la melodía de ronrones que despedía el minino.

También se llamaba Tsuzuki, aunque le había puesto otro nombre inicialmente, le dio pereza quitarle el nuevo. Sonrió un momento pensando en la reacción del doctor al saber que el gatito tenía el mismo nombre que su amado.

Es que eso era… Ahora un gesto amargo y el mismo sabor en su pecho. Eso era Tsuzuki para el doctor, la persona que más amaba. Por ello no había lugar para él en su vida. Tal y como su sueño se lo mostró. No había espacio para él en la relación de ambos y no la iba a haber.

Nunca.

Entonces lo que le quedaba era permanecer a un lado.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Una noche más a su lado, un día más en esa habitación donde el tiempo no pasaba por la puerta. Afuera de la nieve y el frío sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Sobre la ventana de Tsuzuki la escarcha era lo único que quedaba del invierno…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente de Tsuzuki? No podía recordar una fecha exacta, ni siquiera si afuera de la casa hacía frío o calor. Ni siquiera tenía noción de cómo había llegado a esa casa. De pronto los recuerdos se habían ido con el invierno… ¿O sería que estaban encerrados en sus sueños? Aquellos que lo hacían despertar temblando y con una sensación dolorosa en el pecho.

Pensaba en sus recuerdos perdidos mientras deambulaba en los pasillos de la casa tratando de despejar su mente. Pero ninguno se asomaba al umbral del recuerdo. Era como si no hubiera existido un antes, sólo un después. No le había importado eso antes… ¿Por qué ahora? Por aquél sueño que tuvo… ¿Sería por eso?

Antes y después…

El antes tenía un punto de partida difuso… el accidente de Tsuzuki… Pero y el después… no tenía cuando acabar…

Sentado en el corredor que conectaba las habitaciones del primer piso se mordió los labios con rabia. Tsuzuki llegó corriendo, persiguiendo un insecto volador…. Y al verlo saltó a sus brazos. Estaba creciendo rápido… ya iba a dejar de ser gatito chiquito…Pronto… Ronroneaba sobre sus piernas recogidas vigilando al insecto sobre la pared.

Se había recuperado rápido de sus heridas, pero aún no quedaba bien…sus patitas blancas ocultaban la cicatriz entre el pelito níveo. No como él que a los pocos días ya no le quedaban huellas de lo sucedido. Como el antes que se difuminaba en el tiempo… como las cicatrices de los brazos de Tsuzuki que desaparecían por más hondos que fueran los cortes que él mismo se hacía…

Tomó una de las garras del gatito y la frotó sobre su antebrazo. Una herida larga y algo de piel arrancó la uñita… El gatito lo miraba curioso, era más interesante ver como se le asomaba una línea de sangre sobre la piel que tratar de cazar el insecto.

De pronto la línea empezó a borrarse y el gatito perdió el interés y se fue corriendo.

Hisoka se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección contraria, a la cocina esta vez. Tomó lo más filoso que encontró y se dibujó una línea más larga… Lo mismo, se difuminó en el después. Desapareció… como los recuerdos de su pasado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido… Entonces… porque lo que el doctor Muraki… cuando él lastimaba su cuerpo de ese modo… porque eso no se borraba…

Una vez más lo intentó y se hizo bastante daño enterrándose la hoja filosa sobre la carne… Dolía, por ende estaba vivo… pero al ver salir la sangre a borbotones… tuvo la sensación de que no iba a morir por eso.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió seguro horas más tarde. Por la extensión de sus pesadillas debió haber pasado horas desde lo que ocurrió en la cocina. Estaba en su habitación, sobre la cama… No había muerto como esperaba y tenía el brazo vendado…

Se levantó sin prisa… y fue en busca del doctor. De paso para saber si era de día o de noche…Para darse una idea de cuanto había dormido…

Se encontró con el gatito al salir de su habitación. Este sabía esconderse de la presencia del doctor afortunadamente.

Quizá eso era algo que debía poner en práctica.

Pero en qué estaba pensando…

Lo encontró en el corredor, con una horrenda sensación de dejavú. Se detuvo al verlo acercarse a él. Por algún motivo las cosas parecían extrañas viéndolas desde ese lado del corredor.

No necesitaba escuchar lo que le iba a decir… Lo sabía, podía interpretar su silencio perfectamente. Entonces una bofetada aterrizó en su rostro…

Debía decir que lo sentía, que no quiso hacerlo, pedir perdón por haberlo preocupado pero algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no lo hiciera. Sólo bajó la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. Y lo siguió camino a donde siempre terminaban sus pasos, a la habitación de Tsuzuki.

Seguía durmiendo. ¿Tendría pesadillas como él? Por eso no quería dormir por las noches… O quizá sus sueños eran placenteros, seguro soñaba que se iba de ese lugar y…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Asistió al doctor en el ritual de revisar los signos vitales del paciente… Lo había hecho toda su vida. ¿Verdad? Entonces porque no lo podía recordar. Incluso lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas parecía que pronto iba a desaparecer completamente. Sintió deseos de sentarse y pensar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. El doctor estaba ocupado y no podía interrumpirlo, aunque las ganas de salir corriendo estaban ganando terreno.

"Estas muy pensativo."

Comentó el doctor sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Tsuzuki ocupaba todo su campo visual así como sus pensamientos.

No esperaba una respuesta porque siguió en lo que estaba. Hisoka sólo lo miraba mientras trataba de encerrar esas ideas nacidas de sus pesadillas en un cajón cerrado dentro de su mente.

Cuando iba a abrir los ojos de nuevo… ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo estaba en ese estado¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar en esa situación? Y cuando despertara… las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas… Iba a insistir en irse de ahí y… Y no quería irse con él, en definitiva. No había nada afuera de las paredes para él. Eso era lo único que sabía que era verdad.

Miró por la ventana como la noche oscura sin luna reinaba en el panorama. Una noche más sin saber que iba a pasar después y se estaba muriendo de angustia.

Deseaba estar sobre esa cama y no despertar más. Si iba a sentirse de ese modo siempre, prefería estar muerto. Era como si lo estuviera de todos modos… como si no existiera más para el mundo.

"Vete a tu habitación."

Ordenó el doctor y así fue. Lo hizo sin decir una palabra.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Estaba asustado de que Tsuzuki despertara. Iba a alejarlo del doctor de nuevo, como siempre. Se iba a interponer en la relación de ambos. Pasó por su habitación y pudo ver que tenía los ojos abiertos… Miraba al vacío como si hubiera algo interesante ahí. O quizá no se había percatado de que estaba ahí.

Se acercó a la cama provocando que los cerrara de nuevo.

"Señor Tsuzuki."

Intentó obtener una respuesta, pero era como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir.

"Iré a avisarle al doctor que ya está despierto."

"No."

Respondió desde su cama. Entreabrió los ojos con modorra, como si siguiera cansado luego de dormir tanto.

"Es que tengo que avisarle que ya despertó y…"

"Te equivocas, sigo soñando, esto es un sueño. "

Sus palabras sonaron a piedras cayendo sobre agua, haciendo tanto ruido en su cabeza que casi no las pudo ignorar. Algo de sentido tenían Después de todo, era como si ambos estuvieran dormidos y atrapados en la misma pesadilla.

Y Tsuzuki sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos esperando despertar de nuevo. Algo estaba mal, lo podía saber sin siquiera acercarse a él. Corrió a buscar al doctor tratando de pensar como explicarle el estado en que se encontraba y que era lo que le alarmaba.

El doctor revisó sus signos vitales y Tsuzuki se estaba apagando como una vela. Se quedó de pie al lado de la cama viendo como el doctor luchaba por mantenerlo con vida. Inyectó sustancias en sus venas y por algún motivo todo era demasiado familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

"Vete de aquí. No te atrevas a entrar."

Ordenó en tono amargo. Y así lo hizo sin darse vuelta atrás. Se quedó tras la puerta. Esperando. Debía ir a su habitación y esperar lo que fuera a pasar, pero no lo hizo. Abandonó su lugar en el corredor para ir a refugiarse a la biblioteca. Quizá su libro favorito le ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Lo encontró en su lugar de siempre. Se sentó a hojearlo, se lo sabía de memoria, cada línea, cada letra… Las podía recordar todas, lo que no podía recordar es como habían aparecido esas notas escritas a mano a los lados de las hojas…

Palabras escritas al revés… palabras que no conocía… era extraño, demasiado extraño que no las recordara… Las leyó y seguían sin parecerle familiares… Cerró el libro, quizá no era del todo buena idea leerlo.

El ruido en el piso superior seguía sin cesar. Desde su habitación probablemente no lo escucharía. Entonces era mejor ir para allá para no molestar al doctor. Pero de nuevo lo pensó e hizo exactamente todo lo contrario. Subió hacia la habitación de Tsuzuki y se quedó de pie ahí. Escuchando lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, atraído por las palabras que resonaban… Ahora sí que eran familiares, algunas eran las mismas de las que había leído hacía un momento. Corrió a la biblioteca de nuevo, temblando… Y eran las mismas y estaban por todo el libro…

Cerró sus hojas y corrió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y los ojos, tratando de olvidar las palabras de Tsuzuki, que empezaban a cobrar algo de sentido.

**Continuará...**

Espero que pronto... así que déjame un review, gracias por favor.


	8. 8

**Un capítulo más y nos acercamos al final. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ya sabes, nada me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes aunque ya quisiera yo, sólo hago un fic. Y soy pobre, no recibo dinero por hacerlo. Nadie me pagaría de todos modos. XD  
**

**8.**

* * *

No durmió, no iba a poder hacerlo de todos modos. Esperó que la mañana gris llegara y sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta principal. Dio un paso sintiendo deseos de retroceder dos. Tomó del suelo a Tsuzuki y lo metió en una bolsa que improvisó para llevárselo. Su cabeza y sus patitas delanteras quedaban al descubierto y se lo cargó a la espalda. Tomó aire y se armó de valor al dar el siguiente paso. Trataba de no mirar atrás, aunque sentía que no iba a poder alejarse demasiado, como si algo lo atrajera. Gravedad, magnetismo. Llegó a la puerta que daba al mundo exterior traspirando gotas frías. Tsuzuki en su espalda se agitaba inquieto, más allá de la reja estaba el mundo en el cual jugaba de noche y cazaba algunos animalitos rastreros.

No pudo esperar más y saltó abandonando la bolsa y la espalda de Hisoka. Se adentró entre los árboles que tenían ambos en frente. Sin mucha prisa y sin ver atrás subió a un árbol para tumbarse en una de sus ramas viendo como Hisoka hacía esfuerzos por dar un paso fuera de los límites de su mundo conocido.

Cayó de rodillas sintiendo que si cruzaba la línea que abandonaba la casa del doctor se iba a caer muerto. Eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo… Despertar del sueño, abrazar el eterno. Intentó una vez más y las piernas no le obedecían. Temblaba su cuerpo como las ramas de las hojas donde se balanceaba Tsuzuki tratando de cazar un ave chiquita.

Un último esfuerzo y se levantó para caer sobre sus palmas sobre el suelo de hierbas. Dolía de cierto modo abandonar al doctor Muraki, sentir como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ahora podía recordarlo.

Nunca había abandonado ese lugar, nunca había salido de ahí.

No podía irse.

Entonces se arrastró hacia el edificio que había quedado atrás. Despacio, embarrando su ropa de tierra húmeda. Volteó a ver como el gatito no lo seguía. Se levantó exhausto al llegar a la puerta, obligándose a hacerlo. Demasiado cansado para intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora quería tumbarse al lado de Tsuzuki, al lado de su lecho, donde aún dormía, luego de haber despertado sin acordarse de nada de lo que había sucedido, sin siquiera reconocerlo.

Había vuelto a empezar, la pesadilla volvió a empezar. De nuevo, un círculo vicioso que no tenía inicio, ni un final aparente.

Tsuzuki dormía plácidamente mientras sus muñecas sanas reposaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Era hora de despertar.

"Ya es hora de despertar…"

Susurró en sus oídos mientras destapaba sus brazos pálidos. Con el contacto de sus dedos las pestañas de Tsuzuki empezaron a moverse. Iba a abrir los ojos y así lo hizo en el preciso instante que Hisoka dibujaba una línea honda sobre uno de sus brazos.

"Es hora de despertar, Tsuzuki-san."

**x.x.x.x.x**

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó cuando por fin de nuevo abrió los ojos. Pero lo bueno es que podía recordar perfectamente cada detalle de lo que había sucedido. Una de las manos de Tsuzuki estaba al lado de su rostro. Sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la cama se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Algunas gotas secas yacían sobre el suelo, parecían las uñas recién pintadas de una mujer., mientras que los dedos de Tsuzuki estaban inmóviles y fríos.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo. Al verlo él respiraba la misma paz de cuando interrumpió sus sueños. La herida había empezado a cerrarse y pronto sería un mal sueño para quien dormía sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto envidiaba ese estado de paz, de inocencia. Como un limbo.

Se hubiera quedado extasiado mirándolo dormir, pero el doctor iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Mejor que no lo encontrara en ese lugar.

Era mejor guardar las apariencias… Evitar lanzarse a los brazos del doctor sin poder controlarse.

La cena, mejor era ir a servir la cena que no había empezado a preparar. Luego volvería por Tsuzuki, a envidiar su paz.

Abandonó la habitación dejando los ojos atrás, de pronto podía despertar y… Era mejor seguir ignorándolo todo. No querer despertar nunca… De pronto se sentía tan mal… se estaba sintiendo de ese modo desde la mañana… No, desde hacía días, con cada momento que pasaba.

Se asomó a la ventana en donde se asomaba la luna nueva. La misma de siempre, de todas las noches, la misma de aquella noche.

Mirando por la ventana… Estaba mirando por la ventana, esperando.

Una presión en el pecho, la había ignorado durante días pero de pronto empezaba a ahogarse. Dolía un poco y luego se detuvo el dolor, como se detiene un corazón. Debía decirle al doctor, siempre le decía todo lo que le pasaba. No iba a ocultarle algo así…

No iba a tardar en llegar. Le iría a contar todo, correría a contárselo tan pronto llegara. Aunque no le interesara, aunque no le importara lo que le ocurriera. Aunque sólo tuviera ojos para Tsuzuki.

El doctor llegó y le sirvió la cena en el comedor. Más silencioso que siempre, estaba bastante pensativo. Sentía tantas ganas de sentarse a su lado y decirle lo mal que se sentía, contarle que tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta para no irse al suelo.

Era mejor así…

En silencio.

Casi no probó la comida. Se levantó silencioso y se encontró con el chiquillo en el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Tsuzuki.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, de pronto sintió que no iba a poder contenerse más.

El doctor lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acurrucó en su pecho. Estaba tibio, demasiado tibio. Sentía ganas de llorar, quería abrazarlo y llorar como un niño. Se mordió los labios susurrando para si mismo que debía mantenerse en silencio.

El doctor acarició sus mejillas, observando dentro de sus ojos y lo dejó ir. Al soltarlo cayó al suelo sintiendo que las energías lo abandonaban.

"Pobrecillo."

Le escuchó decir.

"Aunque te he dado mis mejores cuidados, parece que no puedo hacer más por ti."

Le temblaban los labios con ganas de preguntar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Lo vio alejarse de nuevo hacia la habitación de Tsuzuki.

"Esto es un sueño." Murmuró para sí mismo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Las noches de fiebre y los días eran peores. Casi no se levantaba de la cama. Era como si de pronto se le estuvieran acabando las fuerzas para seguir de pie.

A pesar de ello trataba de cumplir con sus deberes. Pero a Tsuzuki casi no lo veía. El doctor le prohibió acercarse a él y durante la noche lo dejaba encerrado en la habitación.

Alcanzó a ver su reflejo, en el espejo, una tarde en la que pasaba entre los corredores. Su rostro era el mismo, sólo que menguado por la fiebre. Sus ojos verdes se veían más grandes. Suspiró cuando sintió que de nuevo empezaba a sentirse mal. Mejor era regresar a su habitación y esperar que todo terminara. Si es que de verdad había un final y un comienzo.

El doctor deambulaba por los pasillos pensativo. Al verlo se le acercó. Tomó entres sus dedos sus mejillas consumidas acariciándolas tan suavemente que le provocó estallar en llanto. Cuando él estaba cerca era lo único que le provocaba hacer, acercársele, estar unido a su cuerpo.

"Tienes fiebre de nuevo."

"Salí de mi habitación, pero ya regreso doctor."

Hubiera querido pedirle que vaya con él, como antes lo hacía. Ya no más.

No le decía nada, lo examinaba con los ojos, hundiendo los propios. Palpaba su frente secando mínimas gotas de sudor que empezaban a asomarse. Sus manos tibias, suaves, quería besarlas. Cerrar los ojos y hundirse sobre su cama, esperando que el doctor volviera a buscarlo, de nuevo.

Pero eso no iba a ser.

Tsuzuki… Ahora él era el único en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Lo dejó ir de nuevo, alejarse mientras sus ojos no lo abandonaron hasta que desapareció entre los corredores.

"Ya te queda poco."

Susurró mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su adorado.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Escuchó su voz mientras iba rumbo a la cocina. Estaba en la biblioteca con el doctor. Sintió ganas de correr hacia donde ellos. La chimenea estaba prendida. De repente sería buena idea arrojar su libro al fuego.

De repente era mejor que no lo vieran acercarse.

Era mejor no estar cerca de ambos. Dolía mucho ver al doctor al lado de Tsuzuki y dolía ver a Tsuzuki al lado del doctor. Pero no iba a poder regresar a su habitación en paz. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque se engañara a si mismo repitiéndoselo.

Asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, soñando con no ser descubierto. Ahí estaban ambos, aunque Tsuzuki lucía diferente. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, era como si estuviera envuelto en ensoñaciones.

Ese no era el Tsuzuki que conocía, sentado al lado del doctor, casi si deseando el contacto con su cuerpo. Casi recostados el uno con el otro.

"Entra de una vez."

Escuchó desde su escondite tras la puerta. El corazón le resonaba en los oídos cuando entró disculpándose.

"Siéntate."

Le ordenó una vez más. Ahora Tsuzuki lo miraba fijamente, como si le costara trabajo verlo al rostro.

Lo hizo frente a ambos, bajo la mirada de ambos. Estaba interrumpiendo, por supuesto. Como se le pudo ocurrir aparecerse por ahí.

De pronto lo notó triste, mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora era el mismo Tsuzuki, el mismo de antes. El que vivía durmiendo.

"¿Para qué lo hiciste entrar?"

Preguntó dirigiéndose al doctor. Me imaginé que querías esa solo conmigo.

Ese no era un reproche, parecía un lamento.

"¿No es acaso lo que quieres mi adorado? Me imaginé que querrías ver a Hisoka. ¿No le guardarás rencor, verdad?"

Se quedó en silencio evitando mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"No es eso."

Respondió y su voz sonaba a quejido.

"Ya puedes retirarte."

Y agradeció la orden de poder levantarse y apartarse del lado de ambos. De pronto dolía mucho verlos juntos. Dolía pensar que Tsuzuki estuviera enojado con él, que ya no lo quisiera ver. La necesidad de estar cerca de él empezaba a ganar terreno. Como era en el inicio del círculo interminable en el que estaban atrapados.

Así debía ser, así entonces iba a terminar,

**x.x.x.x.x**

No se sentía bien esa mañana, cada vez que amanecía sentía que iba a ser la última que verían sus ojos. Costaba más trabajo levantarse de la cama. Los huesos le pesaban tanto. Y la fiebre lo seguía consumiendo.

El gatito dormía a sus pies, confiando en que nadie entraría a perturbarlos a ambos. El doctor había dejado de visitarlo y ahora el pasillo que daba a su habitación estaba más solitario que nunca.

Las orejas rosadas del gatito se elevaron sobre su cráneo y sacudió la cola expectante. Era señal de que alguien estaba en la puerta. Demasiado débil para levantarse a investigar cerró los ojos dejando que la puerta se abriera sola.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Una pregunta tonta al ver el rostro pálido de quien yacía sobre la cama. Se acercó a la cama mientras que el gatito se encorvaba para estirarse y de paso reclamar algunas caricias sobre sus orejas. Al ser ignorado saltó sobre el regazo de Tsuzuki quien se sentó.

"No deberías estar aquí. Estoy enfermo, te puedes contagiar."

Le dijo el chiquillo de ojos verdes, casi tan brillantes como los del gatito que sus manos acariciaban. De pronto no encontraba palabras que decirle. Como si su mente estuviera en blanco. Era un estado recurrente, como si el día entero la pasara de ese modo. Cuando sus pensamientos querían escapar las barreras de la habitación en la que pasaba el día durmiendo, de pronto desaparecían.

"Será mejor que te vayas Tsuzuki."

No quería que se fuera, quería gritarle que se quedara a su lado. Pero sólo se escondió debajo de las colchas, como si ignorándolo se fuera a ir.

"Yo no sé que me pasa, Hisoka."

Casi lo mismo que quería decirle. Pero a diferencia de Tsuzuki algunas ideas de lo que estaba sucediendo invadían su mente.

"Es como si de pronto no pudiera recordar nada de lo que sucede. Sé que ayer existió, pero no puedo recordarlo."

Me pasa igual, quiso decir, por eso lo apunté en un libro en la biblioteca. Pero quizá era mejor así.

"Quería verte, más por necesidad de hacerlo que porque recordara tu rostro. Ahora que te ví me pareciste familiar, pero… es extraño lo que me sucede."

Hisoka sonrió débilmente, como si la expresión se le empezara a desvanecer con los recuerdos a Tsuzuki. Tampoco quería mentirle, no quería negarle las cosas, pero no podía decírselo. Si no iban a poder salir nunca de ahí, sería mejor que no supiera nada de lo que había podido recordar.

Igual sus memorias se oponían diametralmente a las sensaciones que tenía cuando el doctor estaba cerca. Nublaban totalmente sus recuerdos y lo atraían como imán al metal, a su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba Tsuzuki, consternado, encontrando alivio mientras acariciaba las orejas de su homónimo felino.

Si no puedo remediarlo… Qué puedo hacer. Pensaba mientras esperaba que Tsuzuki se quedara un poco más. La fiebre lo adormecía y en silencio el sueño se apuraba en cerrar sus ojos.

La palma de Tsuzuki aterrizó sobre una de sus mejillas y luego sus labios sobre su frente.

"Estas hirviendo."

Sentenció. Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Hisoka sobre la cama enrojecía por la calentura y por el contacto con sus labios.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Justo cuando se resignó a desaparecer al lado de Tsuzuki. De todas maneras el doctor lo iba a hacer feliz. No le iba a hacer daño como a él. Tsuzuki era su adorado. No lo iba a lastimar al propósito. Hasta que como él descubriera todo el teatro montado y se acabara el show.

Desaparecer de la escena sonaba tan bonito. Se iba a cerrar el telón y su participación terminaría para dejar libre el panorama al doctor y a su adorado.

Entonces su participación iba a tener que durar un poco más. El show debía continuar y era hora de hacer unos cambios en el libreto.

Y regresó con un recipiente con agua fresca y paños que colocó sobre su frente.

"Tsuzuki"

Susurró dejando que la tela húmeda acariciara su frente. Con una de sus manos atrapó la de Tsuzuki que acababa de abandonar el paño fresco sobre su rostro. Acercó el cuerpo de quien tenía en frente con su otra mano tomándolo de la camisa que traía puesta.

Sólo lo miraba mientras que se incorporó y rozó los labios de Tsuzuki. El paño de su frente cayó en medio de ambos.

Se quedaron en silencio ambos. Sus ojos violeta lo miraban con la expresión triste de un niño perdido. Aún tenía su mano cautiva y la acarició con fuerza, con las últimas que le quedaban. Cerró los ojos ya sin fuerzas y cayó sobre su cuerpo sin sentido.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Lamento no habértelo mencionado mi adorado. Debí hacerlo desde el principio, pero no lo hice porque no quería que sintieras lastima de ese pobre muchacho. "

Sabía que no debía haber preguntado, pero lo hizo. La preocupación pudo más y ahora no podía sentirse peor.

"Ese pobre chiquillo está muy enfermo. A pesar de que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance por que se recuperara, nada ha dado resultado."

No quería oír lo siguiente, podía presentir lo que iba a decir a continuación y no sería nada bueno.

"Desafortunadamente para él, mi adorado Tsuzuki, es cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo no resista más y muera."

"no puede ser."

Dolía saber eso.

"Es lamentable. Por eso no quería decírtelo, pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez. Si tanto insistes."

"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?"

"Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, desde que sus padres lo abandonaron por la extraña enfermedad que tiene. Lo recogí y acogí bajo nuestro techo. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que se recupere el pobre muchacho. Cada vez está peor, por eso no quería que lo vieras, no quería que te impresionaras al verlo en semejante estado. "

Se veía aún más adorable cuando estaba así de triste. Así que no se resistió a hacer que apoye su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Está tan débil que no sé cuanto pueda durar."

Los ojos le brillaban de tristeza, eran aún más bellos teniéndolos tan cerca. Era aún mejor teniéndolos sólo para él.

"Sólo nos queda dejarlo ir, Tsuzuki."

Hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de Muraki. No quería que lo viera llorar. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Entonces no había motivo para seguir viviendo.

**x.x.x.x.x**

El mocoso daba vueltas por los pasillos y cada vez más cobraba la apariencia de un fantasma. A pesar de que su pulso se debilitaba a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, aún tenía fuerzas para perturbar con su presencia.

Tsuzuki se había empeñado en pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con él. Se juntaban en la biblioteca y era ahí donde los encontraba cuando llegaba al anochecer. Al verlo llegar corría a esconderse en su habitación.

Trataba de mantenerse alejado de su presencia. Sin duda se había dado cuenta del efecto que esta surtía en su cuerpo. Pero desafortunadamente para él, no había donde escapar.

"Ponte de pie."

Hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarlo a su habitación. Sin duda lo estaba extrañando.

"Buenas noches doctor. "

Poniéndose de pie de un salto. Al parecer había logrado recuperarse ligeramente. Se le acercó y sin perder más tiempo lo besó como hacía tiempo no había hecho.

Se resistió ligeramente, como no lo hacía desde bastante tiempo atrás. Pero fue por una fracción de segundo, luego sus brazos regresaron a los lados de su cuerpo, inertes. Entonces aprovechó para deshacerle los botones de la camisa de dormir que tenía puesta e introdujo una mano para acariciarle las costillas.

Empezó a temblar como si se fuera a deshacer entre sus brazos. Hizo que se sentara sobre la cama para que terminara la tembladera incomoda. Siguió besándolo sin prisa, aunque empezó a sentir la urgencia de liberarlo del resto de su ropa.

Hisoka no se resistía como siempre. Lo iba a extrañar sin duda. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera del camino. Pero hasta ese entonces no iba a permitir que se le escape de las manos.

Una de sus muñecas, de los títeres del show iba a abandonar el espectáculo. Entonces ese iba a ser su última actuación, su mejor _perfomance. _

_**Continuará...  
**_

_**Así que déjame un review, gracias por favor. **_


	9. 9

**Ya saben, ningun personaje de Yami no Matsuei me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo un fanfic. ****Por fin el final. Espero que les guste... Gracias, de nada. **

**9.

* * *

**

Llovía afuera y las gotitas se estrellaban en el vidrio de la ventana armando una melodía escandalosa que no lo dejaba dormir.

Como si quisiera hacerlo.

Mejor era contemplar la nada, esperando…

No podía dormir, tampoco se sentía cansado. Su única entretención era ver la lluvia resbalar sobre la ventana. Mientras que una lámpara encendida parpadeaba ligeramente. El fuego de la mecha dibujaba sombras extravagantes en la ventana. Apenas si alumbraba, la llama oscilaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Pero a pesar de ello, era sólo silencio, nada más que silencio en los rincones de su habitación, como si nadie habitara la casa.

Seguramente dentro de un rato los pasos solemnes del doctor se dejarían escuchar en el corredor. Iba a verlo todas las noches. Esta no iba a ser la excepción.

De todos modos no iba a poder dormir.

Los pasos aparecieron entonces, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de hacerse la idea de lo que iba a suceder. Pero el sonido era distinto. Pasos apresurados y nerviosos abrieron la puerta de la habitación con cuidado. No era necesario cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido, ese que había entrado sin decir una palabra no era el doctor.

"Hisoka."

Pero no le respondió. En el más absoluto silencio se acercó a su cama. Casi ni hacía ruido cuando se desplazaba. Despacito, sus movimientos eran tan ligeros como los de un fantasma pálido bajo la luz de la ventana. En ese momento recordó lo que el médico le había dicho acerca de la condición del muchacho.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

No había duda acerca de ello, por el estado en que se encontraba no debía quedarle mucho. Si parecía un alma en pena, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Se veía tan frágil que si una corriente de aire entraba por la ventana, seguro lo quebraba en pedazos.

Una vez estuvo a su lado lo miraba con intensidad. Casi extasiado. No le quitaba los ojos verdes de encima. Ni cuando se aproximó lo suficiente a sus labios para que los de ambos hicieran contacto. Pero Tsuzuki no podía moverse. Aún cuando hubiera querido hacerlo. Paralizado por la impresión dejó que los labios del chiquillo se frotaran sobre los suyos, suavecísimo, para luego hacerlo más íntimamente. Dejó que entreabriera su boca mientras una lengüita tibia ingresaba para masajear la suya. Fue cuando pudo recobrar el sentido y rodeó a Hisoka con sus brazos. Apretándolo fuerte para que no se le escape esa forma etérea que tenía frente a él.

Se permitió gemir ligeramente al calor de sus labios juntitos. Pero luego los del chiquillo resbalaron de su boca escapando hacia sus mejillas, rozando luego su garganta, repartiendo besitos por sobre sus venas salidas. Entonces lo ayudó a subirse totalmente sobre la cama, sobre sus piernas cubiertas apenas por las mantas. El muchacho se acomodó sin problemas para escurrir besos sobre los huesos del pecho de Tsuzuki quien enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras castañas que tenía en frente.

De pronto sus manos abandonaron el cabello del chiquillo y saltaron a su cintura, atrapándola.

Atándolo a su cuerpo.

Hisoka se liberó de sus manos y se deshizo de las mantas que cubrían las piernas largas de Tsuzuki. Pálidas brillaban como lunas bajo la pobre luz que entraba por la ventana. Entonces de nuevo recobró su posición sobre ellas, sentándose con cuidado en medio de ambas. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Tsuzuki regresando a su trabajo de besarlo hasta ahogarse.

La habitación empezó a hervir. ¿O serían las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos? De pronto ambos estaban enredados sobre la cama, enredadas las bocas, enredadas las piernas, enredadas las sábanas. La ropa estorbó y salió volando a un lado.

El muchacho resbaló sobre el vientre de Tsuzuki lamiendo su piel tibia. Entonces un par de gemidos le indicaron que llegaba a su destino. Rodeó el ombligo redondito con la lengua y luego deslizó su lengua y sus dedos sobre la piel que lo conducía a donde quería llegar.

Cerró los ojos cuando Hisoka empezó a recorrer su miembro con la lengua. Se mordió los labios pero no pudo reprimir más los gemidos. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el cabello del muchacho rozando su vientre, mientras su rostro estaba enterrado bajo su ombligo.

Sus manos lo alcanzaron tan sólo a la altura de la nuca. Trataba de acariciarlo para compartir algo de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Hisoka se movía despacio y sus manos podían acariciar las hebras de su cabello que repartían cosquillas. Su respiración se agitó ligeramente en un momento en el cual casi no pudo controlarse.

El chiquillo abandonó entonces lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a los ojos y verlo cubierto en sudor.

Con una media sonrisa Hisoka se irguió y avanzó sobre las piernas de Tsuzuki, acomodándose sobre ellas. Esperó que las separara un poco para acomodarse mejor. No fue muy difícil de hacerlo. Entonces dejó que Tsuzuki lo hiciera, despacio, muy despacio. Lo tomó de las caderas sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Dolió un poco al momento que lo dejó entrar en su cuerpo.

Entonces sus manos lo sujetaban de las caderas aprentándolas involuntariamente mientras se ahogaba en sus propios gemidos. Lo miraba con un brillo nocturno en esos ojos violeta que tanto le gustaban. No era cosa de momento, de verdad adoraba esos ojos violeta.

Los adoraba cada vez que estaban sobre él, cuando estaban juntos. Cuando era para él.

De pronto lo que dolía es que Tsuzuki no podía recordarlo. Dolía tener el conocimiento y darse cuenta de las cosas, dolía que él lo ignoraba.

Tsuzuki no podía recordarlo, pero ahora él sí. Como si de pronto la luz se hiciera sobre sus recuerdos, disipándose la niebla que los ocultaba.

Cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntos pasaron por su mente. ¿Este era el fin? Cada uno de los recuerdos que habían ido asomándose al umbral de su memoria en los días anteriores iban tejiendo un panorama, una historia pasada.

Empezaba a sentirse tan triste…más triste que nunca.

A pesar que tenía sus ojos sobre él, no lo veía como antes. Era distinto a todo lo que había sentido anteriormente. Lo que habían vivido. El tiempo no había pasado en vano.

Ya no era lo mismo.

"Tsuzuki"

Exclamó casi gritando.

Las mejillas las tenía coloradas y la frente poblada con gotas de sudor. Sus ojos violeta entrecerrados mirándolo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Se movían ambos a un ritmo acelerado. Aunque no podía quitarse la tristeza de encima… Ya no había vuelta atrás. Hisoka se mordió los labios mientras cambiaba el ritmo, más despacio. No había prisa de todos modos e iba a tomarse su tiempo.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, no iba a negarlo… A pesar… casi tanto como recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Antes de Muraki. Aún más.

Antes.

Una mixtura entre lo amargo y lo dulce. La misma sensación placentera cargada de vacío y tristeza. Nada era como antes…

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos sintiendo que el momento llegaba. Cuando el movimiento de ambos se aceleraba cada vez más. La presión entre ambos cuerpos era insoportable… Ya no iba a poder esperar más. Era hora y eso era todo lo que sabía. Apretando los labios, gemidos sonoros escapando a pesar de que no tenían por donde.

Quería aferrarse a Tsuzuki, a su cuello, a su espalda…a sus brazos… Mientras daba brinquitos sobre él. Mientras sentía que cuanto más se enterraba en su cuerpo, más se acercaba al cielo.

Mordió sus labios y luego los del chiquillo. Encontró su boca lanzando gemidos ahogados. No quería soltarle las caderas para no perder el ritmo que habían conseguido en el proceso. Lo escuchó tratando de decir su nombre dentro de su boca. Imposible, sus lenguas chocaban impidiendo que esto suceda.

Entonces un último movimiento fue lo que necesitaron.

Ambos gritaron a la vez.

Como antes…

Hisoka arqueó la espalda como una espiral hundiéndose más. Sus manos abandonaron el cuello de Tsuzuki y se reunieron con las suyas en sus caderas.

Se detuvo entonces para contemplar el vientre húmedo de Tsuzuki.

Pero éste no lo liberó hasta un momento después. Aún jadeando con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo con su rostro sudoroso. Sonrió ligeramente respirando entrecortado. Hisoka se levantó despacito de sobre él, ya no quería verlo a los ojos de nuevo si no iba a poder saltar a sus brazos como hasta hacía un momento.

Entonces volvió a apretarlo para prevenir que se le escape haciendo que caiga sobre su pecho, mojándose más. Hisoka sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios uno de los oídos de Tsuzuki. Entonces empezó a sonar incoherente. Las palabras eran familiares, pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Quizá aún seguía en el limbo después de lo que acababa de suceder. Aún no se recuperaba y eso hacía que no entendiera lo que quería decir el chiquillo.

Susurraba apresurado. Le hablaba de un tiempo pasado, de que ya había sucedido eso antes, antes del accidente que sufrieron. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Todo es culpa de Muraki, agregó y eso era indiscutible. Pero seguía sin entender la cadena de palabras que soplaban en sus oídos.

Hisoka seguía susurrando a modo de caricia y no entendía porque el tono asustado y temeroso. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para entender. No se había dado cuenta seguro, estaba tan ensimismado en acariciar a Hisoka y disfrutar el contacto de su cuerpo que no había notado que quien faltaba había llegado.

Estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolos complacido. Tsuzuki hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejó ir a Hisoka de encima suyo. Quizá él no lo había notado, pero se resistió a abandonar su posición y trató de apurar más palabras en sus oídos.

"Es suficiente Hisoka. Ven aquí ahora mismo."

Entonces él lo hizo. Se levantó automáticamente de sobre el cuerpo caliente de Tsuzuki y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Quería detenerse pero no estaba al control ni de su cuerpo, ni de la situación. Hizo lo que le decía el doctor, se acercó a su lado, como un gatito buscando la palma de su dueño, para que le acaricie las orejas.

Como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Agachó la cabeza sin querer mirar más a Tsuzuki.

"Veo que disfrutaste mucho la pequeña actuación de Hisoka."

Tsuzuki se debatía entre el deseo de esconderse bajo las mantas y de saltarle encima a Muraki. Quizá saltar por la ventana también era una buena opción.

Muraki sonreía como siempre lo hacía, con ese gesto cruel y Hisoka no se movía de su lado.

No le iba a responder si eso era lo que quería. Se les quedó mirando queriendo desaparecer del panorama y no volver a asomarse nunca. De pronto sentía tanta vergüenza de estar desnudo, de verlos juntos. Sentía miedo, de estar cerca de Muraki, de que el doctor fuera a lastimar a Hisoka por su culpa.

Sin duda lo iba a hacer, lo había hecho antes por menos que eso, así que seguramente lo iba a hacer.

Vio como ponía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hisoka y lo acariciaba. Enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras castañas y levantó su barbilla para cubrir sus labios con un beso tosco.

Tsuzuki no quiso ver más, cerró los ojos y ahora sí se iba a meter bajo las mantas, o saltaría de la cama y saldría corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo y siguió el beso viendo como se hacía más intenso.

Hisoka no podía ir contra sí mismo. Sus brazos subieron a rodear los de Muraki mientras que su cuerpo se frotaba contra la tela fina que envolvía al doctor. La iba a humedecer, la iba a ensuciar.

Muraki se inclinó aún más para seguir con las caricias sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hisoka. Mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda del muchacho, iban formando líneas rojas sobre su piel. Pero el chiquillo no se quejaba, parecía estar disfrutándolo aún más de ese modo.

Y Tsuzuki no hacía más que mirar lo que sucedía frente a él. De pronto no podía cerrar los ojos. Ni cuando las piernas de Hisoka rodearon la cintura de Muraki. De pronto lo sostenía en el aire mientras seguía besándolo y arañándole la espalda. Parecía que el chiquillo se le iba a quebrar cual cristal entre las manos.

Escuchó a Hisoka gemir y lo vio arquearse cuando el doctor enterraba sus labios en su cuello. Lo apoyó contra la pared, para poder frotarse mejor contra su cuerpo. Para seguir besándolo.

Era demasiado, ahora sí iba a saltar por la ventana. Lo que fuera con tal de acabar con el espectáculo que tenía en frente.

"¿Te estamos haciendo esperar, adorado?"

De nuevo su sonrisa, no la resistía más.

Entonces soltó a Hisoka quien fue a dar sin más trámite al suelo. El doctor se acercaba a él, sin prestarle atención al chiquillo quien trataba de levantarse. Entonces se colocó frente a Tsuzuki y atrapó su barbilla mientras que aprisionaba sus labios. Lo siguiente que atrapó fueron sus muñecas, para prevenir que escape a sus besos.

Y no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar.

Una de las manos del doctor descendió lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que el espectáculo antes presenciado no había sido en vano.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias del doctor.

Muraki sonrió al descubrir con sus manos la humedad entre las piernas de Tsuzuki.

"De verdad te gustó nuestro pequeño número, Tsuzuki."

Las mejillas se le encendieron, quizá de vergüenza porque su cuerpo no le dejaba mentir. O quizá era porque no dejaba de tocarlo. Su mano permanecía donde la había dejado y estaba contribuyendo a que la humedad aumente.

Gimió sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien.

Muraki lo besó de nuevo, mordiéndole los labios.

Se sintió mejor aún. Estaba disfrutándolo sin querer admitirlo.

No, eso no estaba bien.

Su mente lanzó un último grito desesperado antes de sumergirse en el vacío delicioso al que lo conducía su cuerpo. Se estaba sintiendo muy bien, a pesar que era el doctor quien lo estaba tocando.

Su mente entonces se mantuvo en silencio mientras que los besos de Muraki iban provocando que sus brazos le rodeen la espalda y el resto de su cuerpo se pegara al del doctor.

En los segundos siguientes, se había olvidado hasta de su nombre. Sólo importaba besarlo como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Hasta sintió cierta desesperación cuando el doctor se separó de él para deshacerse de su propia ropa.

Pudo ver como se quedaba desnudo frente a él y la necesidad de frotarse contra su cuerpo aumentó. El doctor no lo hizo esperar más. Recostó a Tsuzuki sobre la cama y luego su propio cuerpo, besándolo mientras que se movía lentamente sobre él.

Las manos de Tsuzuki se escurrían sobre la espalda del doctor, tibia, suavecita… Llegaron a su cintura y se deslizaron un poco más abajo… Separó sus piernas entonces, dejando que el doctor se acomode mejor entre ellas. Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba tanto… Demasiado…

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola sobre la almohada, tan fuerte que iba a hacerle un hueco al colchón. Sus piernas levantadas a los lados del cuerpo del doctor. Mientras este se hundía en él… Rápido, muy rápido, aunque dolía, necesitaba que lo hiciera más rápido.

Se lo mencionó a los oídos, mezclándolo con sus gemidos.

Dolía, dolía, pero era lo que necesitaba…

Era lo único en que podía pensar. Si es que su cerebro funcionaba aún y no se había nublado por la sensación tan placentera que estaba experimentado.

Un delicioso limbo. No había más necesidad de nada, de pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera las palabras apuradas de Hisoka perturbaban ahora. Con dificultad podía recordar como lucía el mundo fuera del placer intenso que estaba sintiendo.

Vacío, no podía sentir nada más que un vacío maravilloso que a cada segundo aumentaba en velocidad y fuerza. Hasta que de pronto lo envolvió completamente mientras arqueaba la espalda y gritaba sin voz.

Entreabrió los ojos viéndolo todo desde un punto de vista diferente. El mundo empezaba con Muraki y terminaba con él. No había nada más sobre la tierra.

Todo era nuevo, todo era desconocido. Ni siquiera podía recordar quien era ese chiquillo que lo miraba desde un lado de la cama, aún en el suelo, pálido. Cerró los ojos buscando en su mente algo que le trajera algún recuerdo suyo. Pero nada se asomaba.

Muraki sonrió viendo que una vez más sus planes salían a la perfección. Su adorado lo miraba como si fuera el sol, adorándolo de verdad. Sus ojos violeta brillaban con luz nueva, ahora era perfecto, ahora era sólo para él.

El mocoso seguía donde lo habían dejado, no se había movido un milímetro. No le quedaban fuerzas para eso. Su vida estaba terminando, su última actuación había concluido.

El chiquillo no lo miraba, estaba pendiente de Tsuzuki. Quería saltar sobre él y gritarle todo lo que le había susurrado anteriormente. Pero ya no se podía mover. Sus piernas reposaban a los lados de su cuerpo casi sin sentirlas. Se iba a apagar como una vela.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo.

Unas marcas rojas empezaron a hacerse más visibles sobre su cuerpo. Como pinceladas rojas, sobre su piel… Cerró los ojos reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse. Recogió del suelo algo de la ropa de Tsuzuki que cayó en el proceso. Se la colocó con desesperación aspirando el olor de su piel impregnado en la tela. Apenas si se envolvió en ella cuando se le acabaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo.

"Hisoka."

Tsuzuki saltó de sobre la cama hacia donde estaba el chiquillo. Un segundo después no sabía como lo había hecho, ni porque. Mientras lo sostenía sobre sus brazos empezaban a llegar a su mente en blanco pedazos de recuerdos y a trocitos las palabras que le había dicho en el oído.

Empezó a temblar porque cobraron sentido y al ver a Muraki frente a él no cabía duda de que así era. El doctor estaba furioso y en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle al chiquillo de los brazos. Lo apretó contra su pecho como si fuera una muñeca rota de la cual no quería desprenderse.

"Es suficiente Tsuzuki, el mocoso está muerto. No hay nada que puedas hacer."

Sus palabras no tenían más efecto sobre él. Estaba demasiado desesperado sosteniendo a Hisoka en sus brazos. Quizá tenía razón, no había nada más por hacer. Pero no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a abandonar en esos últimos momentos. Hisoka aún respiraba y no se lo iba a entregar a Muraki para que acabara de matarlo.

"Hisoka… " Susurró arrepentido… Por haberlo olvidado tanto tiempo… Por olvidarse de él y volver a recordar cuando era demasiado tarde.

"Tsuzuki… He dicho que ya basta…"

No lo estaba escuchando. No le estaba obedeciendo. Se levantó del suelo con el chiquillo en los brazos. Lo tendió sobre la cama midiendo los movimientos de Muraki. El doctor sólo retrocedió.

Tsuzuki cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con lo primero que encontró a su paso. Muraki ya se había vestido y le dio tiempo para que haga lo propio. Igual no había solución, Hisoka no iba a sobrevivir, esos eran sus últimos momentos.

"No te le acerques."

Gritó Tsuzuki ante el avance ligero del doctor.

"Date cuenta mi adorado. No hay nada que puedas hacer."

"Cállate."

Pero tenía razón. El cuerpo del chiquillo estaba cubierto por líneas rojas. Sintió deseos de arrancarle la piel para liberarlo de la maldición que sobre él se cernía y estaba agotando su tiempo. Muraki era el responsable de todo, de separarlos la primera vez y ahora separarlos para siempre.

Saltó sobre el doctor, estrellándolo contra la pared, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Hisoka. Si se lo pedía no iba a hacer nada. No había nada más que hacer…

"No hay nada más que hacer mi adorado. El mocoso se va a morir por fin y tú te vas a quedar a mi lado como debió ser siempre."

"Nunca."

Lo soltó entonces y volvió al lado de Hisoka. Intentó que abriera los ojos acariciándole las mejillas. Luego lo dejó para ver que Muraki se acercaba nuevamente.

"No te atrevas."

Le dijo.

El doctor se sentó en su silla de siempre, desde la cual se la pasaba cuidándolo mientras dormía.

"Date cuenta adorado, no hay nada que hacer. De aquí no me muevo, no te preocupes. Ya no hay nada más por hacer. Lo que está muerto debe regresar al mundo de los muertos. Así es como debe ser."

"Cállate de una vez."

"¿Ya pudiste recordar¿Cuándo tuviste ese lamentable accidente y el mocoso murió¿Verdad que fue ingenioso?"

"Cállate."

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es una muy buena historia. Déjame que te la cuente desde donde yo la vi. Veamos… como iba… Ya lo recuerdo. Ese mocoso y tú mi adorado, vivían muy felices, como en esos cuentitos de hadas, en su casita del bosque. Pero ahí había algo que no debía ser… Tú debiste quedarte conmigo, mi adorado Tsuzuki. Ya sabes, preferir quedarte con ese chiquillo antes que conmigo…

En fin…

Un día en el que todo era felicidad, en esta misma casa, el mocoso te encontró conmigo en mi habitación. ¿Te acuerdas? Si fue maravilloso, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Me imagino que no te acuerdas como así sucedió eso. La verdad es que fue muy fácil hacer que vinieras a mí, con tus propias piernitas. Ya sabes, el mocoso estaba enfermo… ¿No te imaginas como se enfermó?

En fin…

Viniste a pedirme ayuda y bueno… Te la brindé de todos modos… Lo malo es que el mocoso se apareció en esta misma casa cuando tú y yo estábamos… "

"No, cállate de una vez Muraki."

"Estábamos en la cama… ¿Recuerdas su rostro? Todo triste cuando nos vio a ambos... Y luego salió corriendo de la habitación cuando tú trataste de detenerlo fue cuando lamentablemente tuvo ese accidente… Y cayó por las escaleras… Y quedó tan mal el pobre chiquillo que esa misma noche murió. Y la mejor parte es la que viene, es mi parte favorita…. Cuando tú mismo me pediste que hiciera algo para que te quedaras con tu amadísimo. ¿Ahora si lo recuerdas? Tu mismo fuiste quien me hizo hacerle eso…"

"No… puede ser."

Deseaba tanto que no fuera cierto.

Pero no podía hacer ahora. De nuevo no había nada que hacer.

"No hay nada más que hacer."

Y el doctor lo miraba sonriendo, como si fuera todo muy divertido. Sin duda el único que se divertía era él. El show se había terminado, era hora de cerrar el telón definitivamente.

Tsuzuki sin pensarlo más saltó sobre el doctor y ambos cayeron al suelo. Muraki no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa al caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Las manos de su adorado en su garganta, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que le restaba.

No se defendía, al parecer lo encontraba todo aún divertido. Pero Tsuzuki solamente quería borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. No importaba como.

Lo liberó entonces, harto de no conseguir nada lo soltó.

De todos modos ya no había nada más que hacer. Se levantó y regresó al lado de Hisoka, tendiéndose a su lado. De reojo vio a Muraki levantándose del suelo. La sonrisa por fin se le había borrado y se veía más furioso que nunca.

"Tsuzuki, veo que hasta el final sigues siendo un necio. Mira que preferir a ese mocoso a quedarte conmigo…"

Estaba furioso y no hacía nada por evitarlo.

¿Pero que iba a hacer ahora¿Qué más podía hacer? Hisoka estaba muriendo a su lado, ya no había más que hacer. Aún así el chiquillo entreabrió los ojos.

Ante el verde de sus ojos el mundo desapareció como en un sueño. De pronto ya no veía nada más, ni siquiera al doctor acercarse a ambos. Sólo cuando sintió que lo arrancaba de la cama e iba a dar al suelo. De nuevo iba a arrancarlo del lado de Hisoka, pudo ver como el muchacho estiraba las manos para alcanzarlo. De pronto se veía tan lejano.

Hisoka se iba alejando de su lado. No lo iba a poder retener a su lado.

Muraki de nuevo no se lo iba a permitir.

Sólo que esta vez no lo iba a detener.

"No vas a poder escapar de mí Tsuzuki. No voy a dejar que tú me dejes."

Muraki estaba fuera de sí. Lo miraba de pie y sus ojos brillaban con una luz siniestra. Entonces empezó a sentir como la piel le empezaba a quemar, como si algo estuviera emergiendo desde dentro de ella. Unas marcas rojas, el mismo color, tan similares a las de Hisoka.

"No te voy a dejar nunca mi adorado."

Casi no podía moverse, el dolor era casi insoportable. A duras penas se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre la mesa que acompañaba su cama. De sobre ella tomó uno de los instrumentos del doctor. Uno de ellos, cualquiera…

Uno filoso, uno que por fin lo libere de todo.

"Detente Tsuzuki…"

Pero no le hizo el menor caso. La aguja entró profunda sobre su antebrazo y recorrió el mismo camino que las franjas. El rojo de su sangre combinaba perfectamente con el tono de las líneas sobre su piel.

"Te he dicho que te detengas…."

No había vuelta atrás. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos luchaban entonces, uno por detener el correr de la sangre, el otro por liberarse finalmente de la vida. No tenía más fuerzas, eso era bueno, de pronto se estaba abandonado completamente ante la sensación ligera de la muerte. Su sangre se estaba acumulando en un charquito sobre sus pies. Mientras Muraki trataba de quitarle la aguja de sobre el otro brazo, para evitar que se abra otro surco profundo.

Lo hizo finalmente, le quitó la aguja y al hacerlo le hizo aún más daño.

Ese era su juguete, esa era su muñeca.

Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Tsuzuki cayó de rodillas abandonándose totalmente.

Muraki lo tomó de un brazo tratando de asirlo.

"Aún hay remedio." Lo escuchó susurrar. "Mi adorado, no me abandones…"

Algo parecido a la desesperación se asomó en el rostro de Muraki. Pero pronto se borró cuando Tsuzuki rodeó su cuello pálido con los brazos y hundió la aguja filosa en su garganta. Despacio y dulce dolor…

Sonrió…

Tsuzuki lo dejó ir para buscar a Hisoka con los ojos. Esperaba que lo estuviera esperando, que no se hubiera ido aún para irse junto a él. De pronto se sentía tan liberado, como si el flujo de sangre que salía de su cuerpo le diera por fin paz.

La llama de la lámpara parpadeó por enésima vez. Tsuzuki sonrió ligeramente arrastrándose hacia ella. Al final de su vida sin poder matar el hábito, era lo último que le quedaba. El doctor lo vio desplazarse, sin intentar detenerlo.

Ya no le quedaba más tiempo tampoco.

Tsuzuki tomó la lámpara entre sus manos y la dejó a los pies del doctor. Muraki finalmente retrocedió viendo como el fuego empezaba a extenderse.

"Así es como termina esto, Muraki. Así es como se acaba todo. "

Y lo vio recostándose sobre la cama donde yacía el chiquillo. Retrocedió aún más hasta encontrar la puerta a sus espaldas. La habitación ardía en llamas y ya se estaban pegando en las sabanas.

El fuego iba a consumirlo todo… Y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para abandonar la habitación. Se recostó sobre la madera de la puerta y echó la cabeza para atrás. Tsuzuki, apenas si podía verlo entre el humo que nublaba todo.

Sobre sus manos blancas la sangre de su garganta se sentía tan tibia.

Sonrió de nuevo viendo a su adorado acostarse al lado del chiquillo.

Así es como termina todo pensó, sin poder matar el hábito de adorarlo hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

Hisoka le tomó la mano que empezaba a enfriarse a pesar de que la habitación hervía. Ya no lo podía ver por el humo, pero sentía su respiración ahogada cerca de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos porque no los necesitaba más. Apretó los dedos de Tsuzuki…

"Hisoka…"

No estaba seguro si llegó a escucharlo. Hisoka murió primero, era cuestión de segundos que se le uniera en el otro mundo… Cerró los ojos de nuevo…

Fin...

Dejame un review, gracias por favor.


	10. Epilogo

****

**Yo no puedo matar el hábito de escribir y dejar finales así medio abiertos. Por ende me mandé con un extra. No me odien, yo los quiero. Espero que les guste. Mil millones de gracias a todos por su apoyo. Gracias a Mikeas, mi musa calatayu y a todos los que me apoyaron en este fanfish... **

**Bites**

**10. Epilogo **

* * *

Tsuzuki ronroneaba tumbado panza arriba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se revolvía sobre el pasto verde que le hacía cosquillas en el lomo. Siempre hacía eso cuando lo veía llegar, desde que era un bebé, era una costumbre que no perdió nunca. 

"¿Me extrañaste? "

Susurró recorriendo la pancita peluda con sus dedos. Al parecer el gatito estaba más que contento. Hasta mordisqueó ligeramente sus dedos como solía hacerlo siempre. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

"Yo también."

Y Tsuzuki aún mirándolo sobre la hierba fresca se revolvió de nuevo deseando conservar esos momentos un rato más. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía. Supo que algo malo ocurría cuando su naricita rosada le advirtió el extraño olor que invadía la casa. Empezó a hacer mucho calor cuando pudo abandonar el edificio. Afortunadamente su cuerpo felino le permitió zafarse por una ventana y huir hacia el bosque desde donde vio como la su casa ardía en llamas.

No sabía que hacer entonces. Esperó que saliera su querido amigo, su compañero de cuarto, el que dejaba que le mordiera los dedos cuando se iban a dormir. Pero no salía, así que esperó y esperó. Y luego siguió esperando.

Sabía que iba a volver. Su instinto felino le decía que iba a volver. Tarde o temprano. Pero ya iba tardando. Se tumbaba sobre las ramas de los árboles rehusándose a irse, en su afán de esperarlo. Se hartaba de comer pájaros y otros bichitos y extrañaba la comida que se robaba cuando él cocinaba.

Hasta que por fin apareció. Pero ahora era distinto. No podía saber bien que era, pero lo sentía. Su instinto felino era de fiar.

Se frotó de nuevo sobre sus piernas, como solía hacerlo. A veces lo hacía caer al suelo. Sus caricias eran las mismas, pero había algo distinto en el aroma que desprendía. Pero eso no importaba, estaba ahí, eso era lo único que quería.

Hisoka lo tomó en sus brazos como hacía siempre y Tsuzuki colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Frotando sus orejas rosadas sobre su brazo. Ya de pronto no se quería bajar más.

"Te saliste con la tuya. ¿Verdad?"

Pero el gatito no prestó atención. Donde estaba se sentía muy bien.

"No podía descansar tranquilo sin él Tsuzuki."

El felino levantó el rostro. ¿Se refería a él o al otro que llevaba su nombre? A ese no lo extrañaba, casi nunca jugaba con él.

"Me imagino. Pero si ahora vas a estar tranquilo…"

Y sonreía.

"Sí."

Respondió frotando su nariz sobre la cabeza peluda del gatito.

"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y nos están esperando."

"Lo sé, sólo quería darle una mirada a… Una última mirada…"

Se quedaron en silencio ambos. Y el gatito tuvo ganas de cazar un insecto que pasó volando cerca.

"Entonces ya Vámonos de una vez. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

Añadió Tsuzuki sonriendo de nuevo. Hisoka le devolvió la sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para susurrarle al gatito en las orejas.

"Espero que te guste ser ayudante de un Shinigami, Tsuzuki."

El gatito no entendió bien lo que le dijo, pero no importaba. Sonaba divertido de todos modos. Si estaba con Hisoka iba a ser divertido. Con tal de que tuviera su plato de comida a la hora y quien le acariciara las orejas, iría a donde fuera. Por eso no había problema, el deseo de ser mimado por Hisoka era un hábito que no podía matar aunque quisiera.

**Ahora si se acabó... Así que déjame un review, gracias por favor.**


End file.
